


Sins

by enterdream5



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Angst, B.A.P - Freeform, Japanese, M/M, Thriller, Violence, banghim, bap - Freeform, demonAU, other artists too, slightbanglo, yamazaki based
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2018-12-18 17:58:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11879811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enterdream5/pseuds/enterdream5
Summary: Kim Himchan has put himself forward to find out the reason why the death-count in Fukuoka is rapidly increasing, with the Imperial Army presuming it's the work of the Yakuza, he is confident he will uncover the truth and deal with the problem swiftly.But what if there is more to this than simply a clan of rebellious bandits?





	1. 一 ONE 一

Air heavy, eyes flickered between faces and mouths were kept tightly shut. Sitting at the front of two long rows of tables was the Emperor, his handsome features sat schooled on his face, as he listened carefully to what his most trusted men were discussing.

“...the rise is growing dangerously in Fukuoka, it can only be bandits,” one young man explained, looking far too young and inexperienced to be saying the words that left his mouth.

“Which group do you think?” Another male, even younger than the previous, Im Changkyun, asked. His armour looked like he still had yet to grow into it, and his large eyes were full of purity which Himchan guessed had most probably been stained many times over already.

From across the tables, Ilhoon spoke up, “It is unknown,” he stated.

“They are under no name, at least none that we are aware of, they have not even been officially reported as Yakuza, but we are only assuming so in account of the large rise of deaths in that area,” an older, more experienced warrior spoke up, Kim Junmyeon, someone Himchan had worked alongside a handful of times.

Shuffling in his expensive silks, the Emperor finally spoke up, “So what do you propose we do?” He asked to no one in particular.

Keeping to himself, Himchan looked through all the faces that were sitting both in front and beside him, all wearing the same facial expression of deep thinking and consideration.

There had been many times in which they had dealt with bandits, rogues and even the Yakuza, but never had they come across a situation in which they didn’t even know the cause of. Many deaths had been reported in Fukuoka, yet no one could give exact details, which made it all the more difficult for the Imperial Army to deal with.

“Someone must go and check,” Kim Namjoon said aloud the words that no one had seemed to have stated so obviously, and with that bringing the question: who would go?

“We cannot take an army though, otherwise we will pose too much of a threat - one of us should go, with two or three subordinates,” Lee Donghae explained, to which everyone familiarly nodded their heads to in agreement at the wise words.

Once again, Choi Seungcheol spoke up, straightening himself in his position as if to make himself look bigger in his skin and compared to the others around him. “I put myself forward, Your Imperial Majesty,” he spoke bravely, with a nod of his head to the man he was addressing himself to.

With great care, the Emperor shook his head.

“You are too young, Seungcheol,” he stated, and Himchan noticed how the young man seemed to deflate in himself at the statement, most probably knowing it well enough himself.

Straightening his posture, Himchan finally spoke up, “Your Imperial Majesty, I would not mind putting myself forward.”

Himchan was confident in himself that he was old enough to have experience that would deal with this issue well, while also being young enough to protect himself from any dangers that could occur.

The Emperor turned his attention to Himchan, and locking eyes with him, he could see the determination that poured out of the young man, and so nodded his head in agreement. “I am happy with that, do you have some soldiers you have in mind you would like to take with you?”

Himchan nodded firmly. “Yes, I do.”

 

かんぱい

 

“So, you want us to go check out a group of bandits in Fukuoka? Can’t you get someone in Fukuoka to deal with that? It’s their problem, is it not?” Argued Daehyun as he slashed down onto the torso of the dummy in front of him, scarring it’s wooden surface with his Tachi.

Himchan sighed, of course Daehyun would protest instead of just obeying obediently and doing as he was ordered to.

“It’s a big concern, there have been reports of several deaths occurring frequently every week or so, it was decided that a Shogun needs to go check it out in person,” Himchan explained, watching as Daehyun bore another scar into the dummy, this time along it’s face, to then lower his Tachi and bury the tip into the gravel beneath their feet.

“Alright, I shall go with you, if you insist,” the younger smirked at Himchan, who frowned and crossed his arms loosely against his chest.

“It wasn’t a request Daehyun.”

But the younger simply held his smirk firmly on his features and followed the elder who made his way to the other side of the training area, full of young soldiers who were only the best in which the Imperial Army had to offer.

It didn’t take long for Himchan’s good friend to open his mouth again as he walked alongside the Shogun,  asking, “So who else are you taking? That is if you are taking someone else,” Daehyun formed his words into a question, and Himchan couldn’t help but let a chuckle pass through his lips as they walked side-by-side.

“You are a good warrior, Daehyun, but two men will not be enough,” he explained.

“Then who-?”

“Him,” the older stopped in his tracks and nodded his head towards a young male, who was kneeled down beside a black cat in the shade, stroking it’s features and scratching between its ears. He looked more like a little boy playing in his back garden than a soldier.

Blatantly distracted, a group of boys no older than him ran beside him in a loud bundle, knocking him over and scaring the cat away who scuttled into the distance.

Daehyun said nothing, simply because there was nothing else to say.

“Moon Jongup,” Himchan called in an authoritative tone, watching as the younger male immediately sat up from his defeated position and looked around warily for the caller of his name, before his eyes landed on Himchan, and he was quick to jump onto his feet and rush forward.

Head hanging low, Jongup kept his line of sight locked parallel with the ground below him. “You called? Sir…”

His voice was barely any more audible than that of a mouse’s, but Himchan did his best to overlook that.

“I have heard many good things about you, I want you to accompany Daehyun and myself to Fukuoka,” Himchan laid it outright and simple, so that the younger was able to see that there was no beating around the bush.

Startled, as expected, the young warrior rose his eyes to display a look of both shock and confusion in his cat-like eyes. “But Sir, I have only just finished my training,” he stated, voice quavering slightly.

It was obvious to both superior’s that Jongup was nervous, but unknown to Daehyun, Himchan had heard many good things about the Moon child: that he was formidable with the Katana and was also a great weidler of the Hanbo, in which he used alongside his Martial Art skills. Apart from his obvious skills as a fighter, word had also been said that he worked formidably hard and followed orders impeccably well, which Himchan hoped would help influence Daehyun a little for once.

Moon Jongup was silent and well-trained, while Himchan needed a second-opinion from his trusted friend Daehyun, he understood that he would also need someone who would keep his mouth shut and use his skills well without wavering under pressure.

With a grin held strongly on his features, Himchan patted the back of the smaller boy firmly. “Well then, this will only gain you more experience, am I right?”

Moon Jongup cracked a crooked smile.

 

かんぱい

 

It was the next day in which they traveled over the Kanmon Straits, the sea being calm early sunrise meaning that the trip was short and without complications. Himchan had been instructed clearly before setting off that he was to send a report of their progress once every week, and that immediate action was not to be taken without the permission of another beforehand.

The sun bled out into the horizon, releasing oranges and pinks and reds into the emerald expanse of the ocean. This beautiful sight was enough to shut even the mouth of Jung Daehyun, though only for a short amount of time.

“So, Jongup, you nervous for your first proper mission?”

Himchan turned his head slightly, eyes glancing towards the two momentarily as he was also curious on how the newly made soldier would answer.

“I am...curious,” he answered the elder after a brief pause of thinking, and while Himchan could do nothing but smile at the young man’s purity, Daehyun released a low chuckle.

“Well you know what they say, 'curiosity kills the cat',” and with those words, neither Himchan or Jongup said nothing.

It didn’t take long for the trio to arrive, as the trip along the ocean was that of a small one, along with the fact that the sea that day was calm and in their favour. Their boat was taken care of, and with their supplies hauled over their shoulders they trekked their way through the land after making sure they were heading in the right direction.

Apart from Daehyun’s blabbering mouth that refused to stay shut, they travelled in silence and a few wary steps behind Himchan, who kept a sharp eye out into the distance, locking eyes on Mount Homan, in which he kept as his point of guidance, knowing that the capital of the Fukuoka Prefecture was behind it if they were to cross it directly.

Jongup was silent, though Himchan expected nothing more, and felt a slight reassurance at the way he walked a few steps behind him with his head held up high, sporting schooled features.

Finally they arrived at the mountain, and though it wasn’t the largest Himchan had stood alongside, it was still quite the hike when accompanied with their armour and supplies. Pausing momentarily to think and looking at the mountain which stared back at him blankly, Himchan relaid his plans to the two younger men, “We shall cross this mountain and rest for the night once the sun starts to set,” he explained.

Daehyun turned to look at him with his face contorting into wariness. “Is that wise?”

“Why would it not be?”

For a moment, Daehyun bit his tongue and kicked the dirt beneath him, before uttering out the words like a little boy, “They say there is Yokai settled in the mountains.”

Himchan knew that Daehyun was a believer in spirits, ever since they were children it was easy for the elder to tease and poke fun at the younger for his silly beliefs, but for him to still hold onto such tales made Himchan slightly surprised.

Nevertheless, he laughed and patted the shoulder of his good friend. “Do not be ridiculous, I did not ask for you to come along with me if the thought of ghosts was going to put you off.” And with that he started to make his way in the forest that wrapped its way around the base of the mountain, gesturing for both Daehyun and Jongup to follow close behind, Daehyun doing so reluctantly.

As the sun began to settle slowly behind the trees, emitting a pink hue that bled into the sky and gradually turned purple, Himchan knew that it would be took dark to continue journeying through the forest, and so when they came to a clearing amongst the shelter of many trees, Himchan stopped in his tracks, declaring that it was the right time for them to settle for the night.

While Jongup worked on producing a fire to warm their skin, Himchan laid out their sleeping mats and Daehyun opened up the packages of food they had prepared before leaving. Once everything was settled, the three men huddled around the fire and ate at the wraps of seafood and vegetables, along with rice cakes which Daehyun had put together himself before they had set-off.

The water and sake was passed along, but as Daehyun left his bag which had the small amount of leftover rations still inside a few feet away, a single ginger cat sneaked its way out from one of the surrounding bushes and decided to also join the three warriors in their meal.

Hearing the rustling of the bag behind him, Daehyun perked up and turned around to see the thief digging its way into the bag.

“Hey!” He exclaimed, and then proceeded to grab the nearest object, which happened to be a stone, and threw it towards the direction of the cat. Barely missing the animal, it shrieked in horror, hissed, then ran away back into the depths of the bushes.

With a tut and a grunt, follow by a barely concealed chuckle from Jongup, the three continued to make their way through their food, unaware of what was awaiting them on the other side of the mountain.


	2. 二 TWO 二

Himchan awoke to a ruthless sun and heat beating down on him, very different from the cold night he had been shivering in, and throwing his blankets off his body, he sat up and stretched his sore bones which had gone through the entire night resting on solid ground. As his senses slowly started to come back to him, the eldest crawled his way over to the bag which held the trio’s set of supplies, feeling parched after last night’s feast.

However, as he rummaged through the bag, the more his mind started to clear, the more he realised there was no water, along with the rest of their food.

Frowning, he turned away from the practically empty bag and made his way onto his feet, stumbling like a newborn deer, he moved over to Daehyun’s sleeping carcass and nudged him a little too hard by accident.

“Daehyun-ah, wake up,” he growled.

The man beneath him groaned as he rolled over, cracking open his eyes to be greeted with a displeased Himchan glaring down at him, before rolling back over onto his side, grumbling, “That is not what I want to see first thing in the morning.”

“This isn’t funny, Daehyun, our food and water is gone.”

“Impossible,” the younger insisted sleepily.

“What’s wrong?” Jongup spoke up, surprisingly awake (barely) and peering over at Himchan with sleepy eyes.

“You’re all dumbheads, that’s what’s wrong,” a new, unknown voice spoke up, and Daehyun finally sat up to see who the owner of the voice was.

Perched on a branch amongst one of the many trees that was surrounding them, was a young male, naked from head-to-toe, with a rice cake in his hand, which he slipped into his mouth with a long, sly smirk.

The three warriors, utterly confused and shocked, stared up at the stranger for a few minutes, before Daehyun finally spoke up, wide awake. “Did you just eat one of our ricecakes?”

Peering at his now empty hand, the male mocked confusion then shrugged his shoulders.

“I don't know, did I? If so, you are very talented,” he babbled on, holding onto the trunk of the tree with a gentle, uncaring grasp.

Then, as if something had snapped, Daehyun jumped onto his feet and grabbed his Tachi which had slept alongside him throughout the night, unsheathing it and pointing the bladed end towards the stranger in the trees.

“Do you know who we are?”

“Samurai, I presume, though your accents sound funny, so I am guessing you’re not from around here?”

“Come down from that branch and say that again to my face,” Daehyun snarled, barking up at the naked man like a pissed-off dog.

Said man furrowed his eyebrows, crossing his arms so that suddenly there was nothing to support him. “You had it coming, you threw a rock at me!”

And then, once again, everyone was confused.

Until Jongup said something from where he had remained the entire time.

“The cat...he is the cat.”

Daehyun lowered his sword, and Himchan shook his head.

“Don’t be ridiculous, how…?” But the Shogun was cut short as the male on the branch jumped off the branch elegantly as if he was merely jumping off a short ledge, stepping over to Himchan as smoothly as the animal he proclaimed to be, before stopping right in front of the soldier so that their noses were almost brushing.

“Meow,” he said with a smirk decorating his features, and Himchan watched as his eyes morphed in the span of a few seconds from normal, human eyes, to slitted feline orbs, then returning just as quickly back to black, dark oculars.

It was true.

And Himchan was lost for words.

“A Bakeneko,” Daehyun murmured, and Himchan knew that as a believer of spirits it wasn’t too hard to try and convince him.

“Indeed, and what I would like to know is, why warriors like you are in these woods, and what your business is,” he spoke with a sudden serious tone, glancing between the three males.

Himchan considered for a moment whether or not it was safe to tell the Bakeneko about their mission, because as legend had told, their race was nothing but mischievous. But at the same time, if how he spoke that suggested he knew the area well, then Himchan hoped that maybe the spirit would be able to aid them.

“There is someone in Fukuoka, a gang maybe, killing lots of people, do you know of anyone who has been doing such a thing?”

The male pouted, thinking (or at least pretending to do so) before slowly he nodded his head. “But why should I tell you? You disrespected me,” he spoke with the mischievous undertone Himchan was worried about, weaving in and out between the three men, fingers brushing against their clothes and shoulders, feeling through their hair and gently caressing their weapons.

“What would you like?” Jongup asked, and Himchan turned around to shoot a glare at him. They were in no position to offer anything.

The spirit stopped in his tracks and placed a long finger against his chin, thinking deeply, before saying, “I am a simple spirit, I liked the food you made, it was most possibly one of the best things I had ever consumed, and I would like you,” he threw a finger pointing towards Daehyun, “to make it again for me.”

“Also,” he added, continuing his stroll, “I would like for you to kill the demon who it is that you seek.”

Himchan stiffened. “Demon?”

“Yes, the one that you seek, the cause for the ever rising deaths in Fukuoka, is the leader of the gang, but he is no ordinary leader, he is an Oni, and he goes by the name Bang Yongguk.”

The name was already capable of running shivers down Himchan’s spine, however he tried his best to suppress his fears. Already the mission had turned into something no one had been prepared for, they were warriors trained to fight others, not demons.

It seemed surreal, but Himchan had to make it clear to himself that this was all real, and he had to do something about it.

“If you’re so powerful, why do you not kill the demon?” Jongup questioned the spirit, and this enquiry was also a thing Himchan felt like he should have asked, and so he listened carefully to the Bakeneko’s response.

With a pause in his step, the spirit laughed. “You flatter me, but as powerful as I am, I have things I need to do, people I need to pester, I did not live my long life as a cat to turn into a spirit and then walk freely into the arms of death,” he chuckled.

“So you suppose we should do so instead?” Daehyun inquired, a sour look on his face.

The other turned on his heels, and gestured to the human with a broad wave of his arm. “You are a warrior, are you not? Samurai, the elite, where the most honorary deathbed is on the battlefield, or by your own hand.”

“Yes, but we are not foolish, we will not waste our lives,” Daehyun argued.

“Could have fooled me,” the spirit whistled, turning his back on Daehyun once more, who scowled at him like he had done so when he was a cat the previous night, to then turn to Himchan, explaining, “We must get reinforcements, we need an army for this-”

“You imbecile, you really think an army will stop him?”

“Then what do you propose we do?” Daehyun snapped back.

“For a demon such as Yongguk, you need to find his weaknesses, even he cannot live without a few,” Youngjae explained.

Himchan straightened himself up, looked at the Bakeneko, who continued to circle them like they were three blind mice, before coming to a conclusion and speaking, “We will do it, that is if you aid us in finding him, I presume you know where he is settled?”

The spirit stopped and nodded.

“Then you will take us to him, what is your name?”

“Youngjae, that is what my master had called me,” the other replied, with a small smile and a glimmer in his eyes.

“Then we shall call you that, and Daehyun,” the younger’s hardened expression softened and he turned his attention to his friend. “Please would you get Youngjae some clothes?”

 

かんぱい

 

If Himchan had thought Daehyun’s blabbering mouth was hard enough to handle on their travels, then he obviously underestimated what bringing in a certain Bakeneko would do to his patience.

Throughout the entire journey, the two did nothing but argue. At first it was about how Daehyun was not Youngjae’s personal cook, to then lead onto how long Youngjae went through his life as a spirit, until finally they ended up talking about the ending of the Bakeneko’s master.

“You ate him?!” Jongup spoke up for the first time, finally managing to squeeze a word in between the bickering couple.

“He was a vile human, he deserved it, I then lived as him for a few years but got bored of the lifestyle,” he explained, flattening down the clothes that Daehyun had given to him with much reluctance.

“If anyone is vile here it is you,” Daehyun muttered, but his words were not missed by the spirit, who didn’t threaten him physically (Himchan thanked the God’s for this) however his words dripped with poison as he spoke sharply. “I would be careful of what you say, Daehyun, I can easily eat you if it weren’t for the fact that you probably taste horrid.”

Before Daehyun was able to put in a word of protest, Himchan rested a hand on his shoulder, a silent indication for him to shut his mouth and continue walking.

So silently (apart from the sound of Youngjae humming many different folk songs), they made their journey, until finally they entered the city.

It was bustling with life in every corner, from market-owners desperate to make a sell to children jumping up and down within the streets, the colours were strong and the smells even stronger. Without any need to debate, the four made their way to a small restaurant, sitting outside and ordering mostly ramen, including Youngjae despite the fact that his belly was full with the traveller’s breakfasts.

When their food was served, Himchan turned to the man who had served them, elderly and obviously local, he decided that it would be best to ask the man about their enquiries on the rise of bandits in the area.

“There is a Sukiyaki Zukuri, very large, settled in the woods, but no one knows who owns it, plenty say that he is the leader of a clan and he goes by the name Bbang.”

Himchan turned his attention to Youngjae, landing his eyes on the other who gave him a subtle glance which said clearly ‘I told you so’.

It was confirmed that the spirit wasn’t messing around - he was speaking the truth.

But Himchan didn’t know whether to be happy about that or not.

“People visit him, bad people of this neighbourhood, but then they never come back,” the elderly man continued, his words heavy and dark, pushing down on Himchan as if a physical person was doing so.

After the four of them thanked the chef for his services, Himchan turned to his subordinates, for a moment completely forgetting about the food in which he had been craving for.

“What do you think is the best way around this?” He asked Daehyun and Jongup, who sitting opposite him, gave each other a brief look before turning back to the eldest. “We need to take a tactical approach, we cannot simply walk in and try attempt to slaughter him,” Jongup spoke slowly, thinking deeply and evaluating the situation.

Himchan praised the younger for working so hard, but in his eyes, there was only one way they could deal with this problem.

“I will infiltrate the clan,” he said the words before he could swallow them back, and interrupted Daehyun before he could get a word in. “What would I have to do?” He directed the question towards Youngjae, who he had decided to lay his trust on, not because he solely wanted to but because he had no other choice.

“He is not fond of humans at all, however he does need someone to go into town to buy his alcohol for him, he likes to keep his Kijo close to him and away from the public in case they wreak havoc,” he explained.

“Kijo?”

“Female Oni, his right-hand people, if you may,” he then added, “I can help introduce you, me and Yongguk know each other vaguely, however after that it’s all up to you, he can easily kill you if he pleases.”

Himchan knew this, although he had never interacted with demons before, already he could feel the burden. It was a risk, and much different from anything he had ever dealt with before, but more than anything the fact that this whole situation was worse than anyone could have imagined, made him even more determined to get the job done.

“I’ll take the risk.”

 

かんぱい

 

The next day, after spending a sleepless night in accommodation kindly given, Himchan was ready (albeit it tired) to go and take on the task he had never even thought for a second he would be performing.

He would have been lying if he said he wasn’t apprehensive, but desperately tried to mask it in front of his juniors, who looked at him with wide, frightened eyes, like children.

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Daehyun asked, and for a moment, the warrior Himchan had been so accustomed to in recent years had melted away, returning back to his childhood friend who he used to tease and light-heartedly bully, playing with their menko’s and pranking the adults.

Jongup also looked younger, and Himchan knew that if they had known each other longer he would have missed him as much as Daehyun.

“Do we have any other ideas?” Himchan chuckled, but no one else found it funny.

“Come on, we can’t wait any longer,” Youngjae pestered him from behind, and with a sigh, Himchan rested a hand on his good-friend's shoulder.

“This is a serious issue, Daehyun-ah, I need to deal with it, and it’s better me than either of you,” he gave a brief glance towards Jongup, before returning his eyes onto Daehyun, “If I die, then we can only hope that I will be rewarded as a hero when I meet the God’s.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i couldn't find where samurai believed to go when they died
> 
> i might find out later
> 
> but for now imma just say heaven and gods and stuff
> 
> youngjae is a smexy bakeneko
> 
> basically they say that if ur cat get over 13 yo then he starts to turn into a bakeneko, they get bigger and bigger until they stand on their hind legs and are as big as humans, if they dont eat their master then they cast curses on them, and sometimes when they eat them they live in their space and pretend to be them. they can shapeshift (which is what youngjae does), eat lots of things (even poisonous things) and create fireballs hehe
> 
> so bit of story about youngjae since i dont really wanna explain it all in the story
> 
> i wont explain the details of an oni cos youll learn a lot about that throughout the story ;p
> 
> woop
> 
> Xx Vict0ry xX


	3. 三 THREE 三

Himchan bowed his head low, his forehead meeting the bamboo mat underneath him, before he rose his head and locked eyes with Yongguk.

The demon had an aura around him which was threatening, and the several pairs of eyes rested on Himchan made him feel like he was drowning.

He knew at this point that there was no going back.

Youngjae was knelt beside him, and although Himchan had doubted him, the spirit had reassured him that he wouldn’t betray him, saying that despite his mischievous nature a deal was a deal and he understood that fact well.

But Himchan had a feeling that whether Youngjae stabbed him in the back or not, there was already a knife prodding along his spine.

“What is your name?” His low voice rumbled the small enclosure they were in, while several women were sprawled around him like decorations, smiling at Himchan like he was easy prey.

Swallowing, Himchan did his best to speak clearly and without any obvious signs of fear, “Kim Himchan.”

There was no point lying about his name, either Yongguk had heard of him or he hadn't, and to his relief, it seemed he did not as slowly he nodded his head in acknowledgement, his fingers curling into the raven hair of one of the beautiful females on his left.

“And you wish to work under the name of my clan, is that right?” He asked, cocking his head slightly to the left while giving a brief look at Youngjae.

“Youngjae had told me you are the best around here, that I will be accepted here, no matter what crime I have committed,” he let the lie run out of his mouth smoothly, begging that it was convincing.

“Yes, I can always rely on Youngjae to run his mouth a little too much,” a frown etched into his features as he sent a glare over to the mentioned spirit, who chuckled nervously, obviously more relaxed than Himchan could ever be in such a situation.

“Yongguk hyung, I am bringing you more helping hands, I do not understand the problem here-”

“The problem is that I do not want a human under my hands,” he spat out the word human like it tasted vile on his tongue.

Then one of the women looked up at him, and spoke softly in the hanging silence, “What about someone to go and get your things from town? You killed the last one yesterday,” the words that came out of her mouth didn’t suit her tone of voice nor her face, but at those words a realisation dawned on Yongguk and slowly he nodded, leaning into his hand and furrowing his eyebrows in concentration.

“You are right,” he lifted his gaze to Himchan, “I need someone, a human, to go into town and collect things my angels are unable to collect, would you be willing to do that?”

Sealing the deal, Himchan nodded, twice to make sure.

“Then it is settled, you will be given accommodation, food and hospitality, however,” he leaned forward at that point, his voice lowering until it was almost inaudible, but that didn’t affect the impact it had on everyone listening in the room. “If you attempt to escape, or tell anyone of our private matters, or so much as tell someone of the things in which reside in this place, then I will kill you, your family, and anyone who has relations to you, do you understand?”

Himchan felt his stomach drop, but nevertheless, he nodded his head, and coughed out the attempt of, “Of course.”

Yongguk let a small smile creep its way along his features, as he leaned back. “Good, now tell me what crime did you commit to bring you here?”

“I killed a man and his wife, innocent people, Hell is awaiting me,” Himchan spoke carefully, picking his words delicately but strongly so that it was convincing that he had killed both a man and a woman in cold blood.

Throwing him off, Yongguk let out a low laugh, which shook the room until he finally stopped and said, “Kim Himchan, Hell is already here.”

 

かんぱい

 

Youngjae had left, giving one last look at Himchan like he would never see him again, before being ushered off the land like the cat he was. It was at that moment that realisation had dawned on Himchan, that he realised there was no going back and that he either killed Yongguk, or he himself would die.

Already he could see problems and difficulties arise, such as how he constantly seemed to have a person by his side, while also his Kanabo.

Himchan had offered his services as a warrior to the demon as well, saying that he was not only a murderer but a Ronin, and that his skills in fighting and martial arts were superior, however the Oni shook his head and gestured to the weapon by his side, saying that protection was not necessary. At the same time Himchan knew that it dug deeper than the fact that he had a weapon, but more so that he was a demon and that meant there was a high-chance that he was immortal and in himself, very skilled in the ways of fighting.

This only brought more complication, and Himchan realised just how essential it was going to be for him to find Yongguk’s weaknesses, that is if there was more than one.

It wasn’t a simple matter of finding what was able to kill the demon and then acting on it, Himchan realised that he would have to gain his trust, get close, and then plan it from there.

Constantly he was in danger, it felt like even the walls had eyes and ears, and he tried to hold himself up confidently like he truly believed that he was a Ronin and murderer.

One of Yongguk’s right-hand men, after they had finished discussing matters with Yongguk, led him down several corridors until they came to a room, sliding open the door, it was barren except from a futon at the corner of the room underneath the window, which seemed like the only way to distinguish the room from a prison.

“I will get you some clothes, your food will be brought to you, as well as in the morning, but in the afternoon you will eat with the rest of us,” he explained, and Himchan nodded, turning to the room and trying not to let it get to him that those four walls and window would be the only things he would be looking at for what felt like a long while.

Swiftly the male left and returned with some clothes, passing them to Himchan and then introducing himself with a bow of his head, “My name is Kim Sungwon, Yongguk’s right-hand man.”

“Are you-?” Himchan didn’t want to finish the sentence, because despite everything that had happened, he still struggled to adjust to the word ‘Oni’ or ‘demon’.

Guessing what he had said, Sungwon replied with a simple nod, though despite him admitting that he was alike Yongguk, there was still something menacing about the other which completely overpowered Sungwon.

“Your dinner will be brought to you shortly,” he stated and turned on his heels, but before he completely left Himchan to question what on earth he had brought himself into,  Himchan called after him, “Do you have any books?”

Sungwon stopped, turned, and looked at him with a piercing gaze.

“Excuse me?”

“Books...do you have any?” Himchan didn’t realise the word ‘books’ would bring so many complications.

After processing what the human had said, Sungwon nodded and asked, “Do you wish for me to bring you some?”

“If you could,” Himchan wasn’t prepared to die of boredom, not before he figured out what Yongguk’s weakness was, and with a small smile that threw Himchan off, the other bowed his head, saying, “Alright, I’ll ask for some to be brought with your meal.”

Then just as he stepped over to the door, he halted his actions and spoke darkly, the tone of his voice changing completely in a matter of seconds as he said to the empty corridor in front of him, “You have made a mistake,” and stepping through the door, sliding it shut and at the same time sliding shut Himchan’s chances for freedom.

 

かんぱい

 

After completing his meal, which had been more tasteful and filling than Himchan had expected, the Shogun decided to explore his surroundings, even if it did feel like there had been a silent order for him to stay in his room.

Stepping over the line in which he had used to distinguish safety from danger, the male tiptoed his way along the corridor, hearing a few voices residing in unknown places amongst the residence, but not daring to go near them. Instead he headed towards the door that he could see down the bottom of the hallway, and increased his speed in order to reach there. Once at the door, he slid it open, only to be greeted by the bitter night, although it had barely been unnoticed due to the washi which barely kept out the cold.

Himchan’s eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness, and stepping out onto grass settled beneath the building, his toes curled into it’s reaching fingers and for a moment he took in a long, deep breath.

Never had he taken his life for granted, but all of a sudden his social status was creeping up on him, and he took a whole different approach in his mind on how valuable his breathing lungs and beating heart were.

When he opened his eyes again, he realised that he had stepped into a garden, a beautiful one of that, with kochia’s, kiku’s and higanbana’s, all blossoming in full glory, while near the bottom of the garden was a small pond, grabbing Himchan’s attention and causing him to drift slowly over.

Beside the pond was a momiji, it’s golden and red leaves illuminated by the moonlight, and standing beside it, hidden amongst the darkness, was a young man.

The stranger had youthful features, with innocent looking eyes and skin which glowed alike the maple leaves in the light, he peered down at the koi which inhabited the pond like a curious animal.

Carefully he approached the young male, who was dressed head-to-toe in the finest silks, a contrast to the rags Himchan had been given to wear.

“Excuse me?” Himchan spoke softly, as if he would spook the other who seemed almost ghost-like in the darkness, but it seemed his gentle words were not gentle enough as the young man snapped his head towards him like a deer caught at the receiving end of his bow.

But Himchan couldn’t help but laugh, because looking at his scared expression, he seemed even more like a child than he had done so before. “I am sorry, it’s just...what is a young man like yourself doing in such a place?”

“That is something which does not concern you.”

A low voice, unexpected and dark forced Himchan to swallow his chuckle, and slowly he turned around to see Yongguk glaring down at him like he had just committed the worst of crimes. His features were highlighted by the moon, yet darkened by his obvious frustration as his eyes blazed with a fury Himchan had realised he had just agitated.

“This is a warning, Kim Himchan, keep to yourself,” his words were heavy and Himchan didn’t realise he was holding his breath until Yongguk gestured for the stranger Himchan had encountered to come by his side, the younger doing so and wrapping an arm around his, walking beside him and back into the sukiyaki zukuri.

Himchan released his breath, soundlessly giving one last look at the peaceful koi which swam, unknowing of the prison they were trapped in, before following on behind the other two, noticing only briefly how the young male’s shadow was oddly formed, like it had been pulled and distorted.

The Shogun simply presumed that after all the commotion he had been through it had finally started to mess with his head, and brushed it off as he stepped back inside his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a short chapter
> 
> just a lil introduction
> 
> btw a momiji is basically a japanese maple tree
> 
> this fic is based in autumn
> 
> anyway hope you enjoyed and love you 
> 
> (sorry i made yongguk a jerk)
> 
> Xx Vict0ry xX


	4. 四FOUR四

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (current note: i am very busy recently, so even though all my chapters are pre written, i still struggle to find time to proof read and post, but dont worry a new chapter will come out every week, please try to understand ^^")

Himchan wasn’t sure whether he was losing his sanity or that the realisation that he was going to die alone in the claws of a demon were what made him so relaxed, but after being given his breakfast to then spend the majority of his morning and early afternoon reading the books he was given, the Shogun had a strong desire to leave the imprisonment that contained him.

It wasn’t like he was barricaded from the rest of the world, but Himchan knew better than to be foolish enough to go against Yongguk’s words. He would be asking for death if he did as he desired.

As he paced around his room for what felt like the hundredth time in that past hour, thinking about useless things but mostly the young man he had encountered the night before, the door slid open and even if it was just Sungwon, Himchan felt grateful to finally be given the chance just to simply interact with someone.

“Yongguk requires your assistance,” his words were crystal clear but somehow they still seemed hazy in Himchan’s ears.

Yongguk wanted him?

He could only hope that it had nothing to do with the interaction between himself and the stranger, and so with no immediate reply, Himchan followed after the messenger with a low head.

As he made his way to the Oni, Himchan made sure to subtly soak in all the new and unfamiliar surroundings, attempting to map out all the corridors and doors in which he was unable to do so upon his first arrival.

Finally they came to some double doors, and without a moment of hesitance Sungwon slid them both open, revealing a tired-looking Yongguk, this time alone and by a writing desk at the bottom of a large, square room.

Stepping aside, Sungwon gestured for Himchan to enter, before shutting the doors behind him, leaving just himself and the other, almost overbearing presence in the room.

Trying not to let the silent glare the demon sent to Himchan shake him, the human dropped to his knees once he was close enough, once again bowing low enough so that his forehead kissed the floor beneath him

There was no room for words, not as Yongguk’s mouth opened and his voice filled the room, “I am having a meeting tonight, with who does not concern you, however I need some things to be collected from the town and you will get them for me.”

With that, Himchan rose his head at the sound of papers and pens being moved, until Yongguk was holding out a small piece of paper with a list written on it along with some Yen. Rising to his feet, Himchan slipped the shopping list and money from his grasp, their fingers brushing for barely a second, though it was enough to send chills through Himchan’s fingertips and down his arm.

“Don’t be long,” the other added, a dark threat underlining his words and not letting his eyes wander from Himchan as the human dismissed himself from his sight.

 

かんぱい

 

It was a relief to finally be back in civilisation, where kids played and elderly people laughed, Himchan had never thought he would have missed it as much as he did, but then again he never thought he would be in such a situation in the first place.

The luxurious food and items which Yongguk had requested weren’t that hard to find, simple but expensive things that could be found in the market or shops, however Himchan made sure to hurry through the process as quick as he could in order to leave some time for him to talk to Jongup and Daehyun.

Since it was nearing lunchtime, the Shogun headed over to the restaurant in which they had eaten at on the first day of arrival, a place where they had also agreed to meet if ever Himchan was able to see them during lunchtime or the afternoon.

To his relief, Himchan spotted the two men tucking into some food almost straight away, and waving at the owner who threw a smile and waved back, he sat down beside his childhood friend who surprisingly threw an arm over his shoulder and let out a huge sigh.

“We thought you were dead,” he mumbled into his shoulder, and it was at that moment Himchan could see the friend he had missed amongst his subordinate.

“It’s only been a day,” Himchan chuckled, pulling away from the other, trying not to let the matter that ‘a day was enough’ dampen the mood.

“Yes, but we have no way of contacting you except when you leave like this,” Jongup added, and in him Himchan could also see care and worry, which he felt grateful for.

Settling the shopping down by his feet, Daehyun noticed and asked, “What have you got?”

“For Yongguk, he says he has an important meeting tonight, do you know anything about this?” He asked, casting looks between the two.

Daehyun spoke first, “We do actually, we managed to collect some information while we were here, an infamous gang are meeting Yongguk tonight, and one of the members happens to be a spy working for the Imperial Army, he’s collecting information from the meeting,” he explained.

“We contacted him to explain that you were also working undercover and not to show any links between the both of you, in order to keep you safe,” Jongup added, and Himchan nodded.

“I will concentrate on Yongguk, he is my main mission after all, but thank you both for informing me,” Himchan said as he rose to his feet.

Daehyun’s eyes lost their seriousness as he looked up at the elder. “Leaving so soon?”

“I need to,” Himchan cracked a smile, though it barely reached his eyes. “Don’t worry about me, just stay safe,” he finished his sentence with a reassuring hand on Daehyun’s shoulder, though he made no attempt replicate Himchan’s crooked smile.

 

かんぱい

 

Himchan stood where he had been assigned to, making sure that he didn’t step out of place, he fixated his eyes on the wall opposite him while also trying his best to make out the mumbles and rumbles of laughter inside the room he remained beside.

He was grateful for the fact that he had been positioned so closely to the room in which Yongguk and the gang were settled inside, however he knew that it would have been even more beneficial if he had actually been inside, able to hear all that was useful to use against them. Nevertheless, he reassured himself that there was another alike himself inside, able to catch all the information in which he was unable to.

It seemed there was no one in there apart from Yongguk, even Sungwon was stood on the opposite side of the door Himchan stood by, and that made Himchan even more curious on what important matters were being discussed.

All of a sudden the laughter inside erupted to the loudest it had ever done all night, low and hearty, throwing Himchan slightly off-guard as the door suddenly slid open and out slipped Yongguk, the smile he was holding evaporating almost instantly as he made his way over to Sungwon and whispered something in his ear.

Himchan guessed whatever the words had been, they were orders, as with a bow Sungwon disappeared down the hallway, only to return a few minutes later with a collection of masked women, covered head-to-toe in black. Himchan had never seen them before, he wasn’t even aware that people like that were present in the residence, and his only reasonable assumption was that they were the women in which Yongguk decorated himself with and constantly referred to as his ‘Angels’. One-by-one they made their way inside the bustling room, whilst Yongguk watched with dark, heavy eyes, which Himchan caught for a second, and instantly regretted in doing so.

They were the eyes of a murderer.

It was the first time Himchan had seen such a dark look worn by the demon, but he vowed to never be on the receiving end of that look.

 

かんぱい

 

A meeting was held in another room not too long after, a few women present but Himchan noticed not as many as there usually would have been. Yongguk sat at the head of the table, with Junhong sitting by his side, wearing a face Himchan almost instantly recognised as fearful, while Himchan and Sungwon sat further down the table.

The Shogun was aware of what had happened in that room Yongguk had left, and felt a great burden on his shoulders with the fact that he understood this yet could do nothing about it.

Nevertheless, Yongguk opened his mouth and said the words Himchan had tried to push away from his mind ever since realisation had become apparent. “Another batch of evil dwellers have been dealt with, it went by smoothly, unlike the last time, and I know that soon there shall be no more, however,” pausing his sentence, he gestured for one of the ladies near the bottom of the table to go to the door, in which she complied with, opening it up to reveal a man bound in ropes with a cloth stuffed inside his mouth, roughly being pushed inside the room by one of the mysterious woman dressed in black, before the door slid shut behind him.

He landed on his knees, breathing heavily, while the blood of his accomplices stained his skin and clothes.

“A spy,” Yongguk continued, his voice weighing down the room as he practically spat the word out, “From the Imperial Army, thinking that he would be spared with such a simple death like those savages, but we are here to teach him otherwise, isn’t that right? Kim Himchan.”

Suddenly Yongguk had turned his eyes towards the latter, and Himchan felt his throat drop into his stomach. For a few crucial seconds, he thought that the demon had suddenly realised that he, also, was a spy, but as he passed a Katana towards the human, he suddenly realised that it was something far worse that the Oni was asking from him.

“Prove your loyalty to me,” they were words that were almost as bad as Hell itself for Himchan, but silently he took the Katana from his grasp and rose to his feet, taking one step at a time towards the gagged male.

His eyes screamed for help in which his mouth was unable to do so, he wanted Himchan, someone with power, to save him.

But sacrifices had to be made, if he didn’t kill him himself, then they would be both be killed, and nothing would be gained.

As he raised his weapon, he begged that the soldier would understand, and that by doing what he was about to do, he was saving many people.

“Please forgive me,” he thought, looking straight into his eyes and hoping he caught his message, as with a swift blow of his Katana, he ended the other’s life.

The blood seeping out of the young-man’s body, most probably with a mother and a father and a wife, maybe children, was all Himchan could see flashing in his brain as he stepped back, returning the bloodied weapon to its rightful owner, who smiled at him proudly like he had accomplished something worthy of praise.

Even as everyone was excused and Yongguk had explained that Himchan had ‘proven himself worthy’, the sickening feeling in his stomach was unable to leave him, and he ended up lying in his barren room, staring at the walls and contemplating on whether or not he would go to Hell for what he had done.

Killing the enemy was fine; Himchan had done that many times.

But ending the life of a perfectly innocent person, someone who was not only a great warrior, but a brave soul as well as that, burdened Himchan incredibly and he begged for it to become something that eventually would not haunt him so heavily.

The sound of his door sliding open was heard by Himchan, but not acknowledged, as footsteps made their way towards him and a fresh, youthful face appeared in front of his eyes.

“I brought you more books,” he spoke gently, obviously being able to tell that Himchan felt fragile, but the soldier trusted the young man enough for him not to tell anyone of how much his actions had truly affected him, which would be a large giveaway for his position.

Settling the books beside him silently, he then added, “I am sorry for Yongguk’s behaviour.”

“There is nothing to be sorry about, he’s a demon,” Himchan spoke to the ceiling, trying to comfort himself in some shape or form, telling himself over and over again in his head that what he had done was right at the time.

“True, but…” He stopped himself, knowing that there was nothing else to say about the matter, before changing the subject, “My name is Junhong.”

“Mine is Himchan, though I gathered you already knew that.” Junhong simply nodded in reply, then Himchan asked, “You were unable to answer before, but...why are you here, Junhong?”

For a moment, the younger shuffled in his space, and Himchan turned his head to finally look at him, at his purity which seemed so cruelly tainted.

“I have no choice,” he whispered gently, but said no more about the matter, instead he lifted his gaze so that it met Himchan’s, and said, “Himchan, you understand that by killing that spy, you devoted yourself to Yongguk in the most dangerous way?”

Himchan turned his head back so that he was staring back at the simplicity of the ceiling.

Yes, he understood completely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did you know it was junhong?
> 
> whoop
> 
> Xx Vict0ry xX


	5. 五FIVE五

Sitting across from Yongguk, Himchan had hoped that the more he was exposed to the demon the more he would grow used to his daunting prescence.

But he didn't.

It still made him feel like he was in danger, like that calm look on his face was fake and a way to reel Himchan like a Koi into calmness.

“At first I doubted you, Kim Himchan, but with the way you dealt with that intruder, I have been comforted, and can see that you are loyal to me,” he explained, and indeed Himchan could see that the other no longer looked at him like he could see right through his lies.

As in fact, the only real intruder Yongguk had been exposed to was Himchan.

“You will be allowed into the garden freely, but that is all - that is how far I am willing to trust you.”

“When I require you to get things for me then I will ask like I have been doing so, your services will be very useful to me...” and then he leaned forward, so that his eyes were looking deep into Himchan’s, and his hand rose, the gentleness of his fingertips which brushed along Himchan’s jawline freezing him into a stilled trance.

“As will your pretty face.”

Slowly he retracted, and it was suddenly as if those words had never left Yongguk’s mouth.

So Himchan acted as if they had never done so. “Why did you kill those men?” He asked, hoping like Daehyun had said, that his curiosity would not kill him.

Seemingly surprised by this question, Yongguk leaned back, a slightly disapproving look on his face as he spoke, “Like I have said, I am cleansing this world of its scum,” then with a darkened look, he asked, “Is this a problem?”

Immediately Himchan shook his head. “No, not at all, I just wondered if you considered yourself a saviour?”

Yongguk turned his disapproving look into that of a questioning one. “A saviour?”

It seemed he had never thought about his actions in such a way, as he pondered on the question for a while then shook his head and said, “No, I am simply doing my job.”

With that, Himchan was dismissed, and even as he left he couldn't forget the fingerprints that remained lingering on his skin, while the words he had said also seemed ingrained into his memory.

A job? It seemed like more than just a job.

Just as he left Yongguk’s private quarters, a group of women walked past him, and the smell of what they were carrying hit Himchan before he saw it.

Plates and plates of meat, all raw and fresh, while the scent of it ran past Himchan almost making him gag. One of the ladies even had a bowl of what was either wine or blood in her hands, and by the smell of it, Himchan could only guess the latter.

Stopping in his tracks before he threw up the contents of his breakfast, he watched as one-by-one, they filed into Yongguk’s room, before turning around to see Junhong.

“Yongguk doesn't eat raw cow does he?” He guessed it was cow and not chicken by the colour.

Junhong looked at him closely, then shook his head, relieving Himchan for a few seconds before he opened his mouth, “That’s not cow.”

And he gave him a look, a look that reminded him that Yongguk was a demon, not a human, and suddenly Himchan knew what the meat was.

 

かんぱい

 

Relief was all Himchan could feel once Yongguk had instructed him to buy a list of products from the town again, the desperation to see his colleagues and friends and to simply be in the presence of normal humans almost scaring Himchan himself.

The only person who had seemed to be of any comfort was Junhong, but even he seemed occupied with whatever it was Yongguk was constantly dragging him away for.

After buying the things the demon had requested, Himchan made his way to the same place he had done so last time, greeting his friends and also Youngjae with open arms.

“You look like you’ve seen a ghost,” the spirit chimed, looking at Himchan’s exasperated features as he sat between Daehyun and Jongup, feeling the warmth through their clothes in which he never felt when around so many demons.

Himchan shook his head. “Yongguk’s ways have me constantly on guard, one minute he says he trusts me while the next it feels as if he is ready to kill me where I stand.”

“If it is too much, hyung, you can leave now,” Daehyun spoke with concern on his right.

“No, I'm learning more, late last night he had a meeting with the gang you had found - he killed every last member.”

“Including our spy?” Jongup asked, worry apparent in his voice.

Himchan nodded slowly, and Daehyun swore under his breath.

“He said he was cleansing the world, or something like that, and he,” Himchan inhaled, “He ate them, this morning.”

Daehyun and Jongup remained silent, though their faces said everything. Youngjae was the only one who did not seem so shocked, instead slowly nodding his head and breaking the silence, “Oni are known for this, though I did not think you would find out so soon, and as far as I know, they punish wrongdoers in Hell, it just surprises me that he is doing so here, on Earth."

"That would explain the whole 'cleansing the world'," Jongup added.

“Still,” Daehyun finally spoke up again, regaining himself slowly at what exactly it was Himchan had been going through, “He is a threat that must be dealt with.”

Himchan agreed with a nod, he understood that no matter how much Yongguk attempted to justify his actions (as much as he meant so anyway), spilling blood unnecessarily was doing nothing but stain the world.

“Actually, there is something I wanted to ask,” Himchan said as he turned his attention into Youngjae, “There's this young man, Junhong, he’s always hanging around but as far as I know, he has no purpose,” he explained.

Confused, Youngjae tilted his head to one side. “Does he act like he wants to be there?”

Himchan shook his head. “No, quite the opposite in fact.”

Thinking about it, Youngjae then shrug his shoulders, seemingly confused about Junhong’s purpose as much as Himchan had been. “He could just be a relative, or maybe even a spirit that Yongguk has kept under control.”

“But why would he do that?”

Again, Youngjae shrugged. “Because he has the ability to?”

 

かんぱい

 

Returning back to the place that was becoming a prison to him, Himchan thought more about what Youngjae had said.

Maybe Junhong was a prize Yongguk had won? He was a demon after all, surrounded constantly by sinful desires such as women and alcohol, what was stopping him from capturing a spirit and claiming it as his own?

Just as he entered the Sukiyaki Zukuri, shopping in the basket he carried, Himchan made his way to the room in which all the alcohol and food was stored, passing Yongguk as he did so.

But Yongguk had other plans, and sharply turned towards Himchan, pinning him against the wall and stopping the human in his tracks.

Leaning forward, he inhaled deeply around Himchan’s hair, before tilting his head so that he looked the other right in the eyes.

“You smell like human.”

It felt like someone had plucked Himchan’s heart and threatened to put a needle to it, but he tried to keep calm, and refused to break eye contact as he spoke, “Of course I do, the town is full of them.”

Looking into his eyes, it was as if Yongguk was searching for something, and Himchan begged that he wouldn't be able to find it.

Finally with a small grunt of approval, he released Himchan and let him continue his journey, watching as he ventured calmly to where he was supposed to go.

Once arriving at where he was supposed to, he dropped the basket where it belonged and leaned against one of the walls, feeling like he was about to collapse at any given moment.

“Are you okay?” A soft voice asked, and Himchan turned to his attention to Junhong, who appeared and looked at him with big, concerned eyes.

Regaining himself, Himchan nodded, glad that it was Junhong who had found him in such a state and not Yongguk.

“Actually, I wanted to ask you something,” Himchan said, remembering the conversation he had earlier, he beckoned for Junhong to come closer, who obeyed with little hesitation.

“Are you here willingly? Or…”

He didn't find it necessary to finish his sentence, as he searched Junhong’s face for clues.

The young man simply lowered his gaze, playing with his fingers and chewing on his bottom lip, he spoke with an even quieter voice than Himchan had done. “I have no choice...I am a Kitsune, Yongguk has my Hoshi No Tama…”

“Hoshi No…?”

Junhong averted his gaze upwards once more, so that he was looking at Himchan. “It's my source of energy, whoever has it has power over me,” he explained.

Himchan felt a sudden surge of anger towards Yongguk; what was all that talk about getting rid of the scum, when he had captured a Kitsune against its will and was forcefully keeping it under his control? It was cruel, and it made the determination Himchan had to end Yongguk and his madness grow stronger.

“Why?” Himchan asked, as if there could be some sense made out of any of this.

Junhong sighed. “Because he can.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when I was writing hoshi i was thinkng os 17s hoshi and how much of a bae he is
> 
> we have yet to hear hoshi speak fluent japanese
> 
> hoshi means star btw i knew this a long time ago (cringey story dont ask)
> 
> or maybe he has and i missed it lol ive been so busy
> 
> i used to watch variety shows all the time otl
> 
>  
> 
> Xx vict0ry xX


	6. 六SIX六

It was early the next morning, but Himchan couldn't force himself to sleep, not after everything that had happened the previous day.

He stood by the pond, admiring the Koi that were given fake freedom, and then when the glittering of the light caught his attention, Himchan brought his gaze upwards to the moon, beautifully watching him in its own, peaceful world.

However the tranquil silence was broken abruptly by the sound of stumbling in the distance, with twigs being broken and steps irregular.

Himchan snapped his head with alertness towards the woods which was connected to the garden.

It was so dark that the figure which emerged was nothing but a black smudge in the night, however once his eyes adjusted, Himchan was quick to notice it was Yongguk, and moved forward to see what had happened.

The demon fell onto his hands and knees, his Kimono ripped to shreds and the patches of skin that were showing covered in blood.

For a moment, Himchan thought he was dying, and hesitated on helping the other as he coughed up blood and fell onto his side, clutching at his body.

It would have been so easy to let him die.

But after a few minutes of violent coughing and shaking, Himchan was quick to realise that Yongguk was far from dead, and that if he realised Himchan was watching him suffer, then it would be the end for him.

Quickly Himchan bent down and pulled the male up onto his feet, dragging him back inside, shocked at how light he was, as if there was nothing inside of him.

Himchan decided to take him to his own room, guessing that Yongguk wouldn't find his own very comfortable, he led them to where he remembered Yongguk’s room to be and slid open the door, and as Yongguk didn't protest as Himchan stepped inside, he only presumed it was okay and continued to do so.

Gently he helped Yongguk onto his futon, who winced in pain until finally, he was laid flat and released a long, heavy sigh.

Himchan was unsure on whether or not to get someone, would they be asleep? Or did demons not sleep?

“I'll be okay, I'll heal soon,” he explained as if he could hear what Himchan was thinking, his voice breaking the silence as he breathed slowly - in, then out.

“What happened?”

Yongguk sighed, interrupting his breathing cycle and speaking with heavy, pained words, “I had an argument with the others of my kind, we don't often agree on certain things and...this happens most often,” he explained, Himchan surprised at how open and truthful he was being.

“Despite the many years I have lived, compared to the others I am still young, I am not as strong as them,” he added.

Himchan didn't want to think about other Oni who were worse than Yongguk.

“I thought you were immortal,” Himchan commented.

At these words, a chuckle broke out from Yongguk, who then grimaced in pain but remained to wear his grin. “I am just in pain, I'm not going to die, it would take a lot more than a swing of a Kanabo,” and with that, he gestured to the parts of his Kimono which had been ripped, and while blood still remained sticking to his flesh, the actual wounds themselves were starting to shrink.

Himchan made sure to remember to tell the others this, that simple attacks would not work as Yongguk had healing properties.

“Was there a reason why you were arguing?” Himchan was unsure on how far he could push, but he was willing to go as far as possible.

It seemed Himchan was stepping on the boundaries as Yongguk looked at him with heavy eyes, but finally he spoke up, moving his hands so that they covered the wounds which were almost completely healed. “They don't like my ways, they don't like me, they are all in Hell and I am still walking on Earth, I gather they are jealous, of Junhong as well,” he added with a chuckle, though this time it seemed it didn't hurt.

Himchan wanted to ask why - there were so many questions, so much to learn about Bang Yongguk, it felt like it would take forever until he was able to gather enough information in which they could use against him.

“Why do you still walk on Earth?” He decided to take the dare and ask anyway, because he needed to know.

Although there was a part of him he didn't want to admit that simply wanted to know.

But Yongguk didn't attack his constant questions, nor did he laugh or chuckle, he simply smiled a long, secretive smile and slowly rose, sitting up in his bloodied and ripped clothes, he leaned forward so that the space between them had lessened and spoke with a voice that passed through Himchan like a breeze. “Because I did something very bad, something that could not wait until I died,” he then tilted his head, and looked into the depth of Himchan’s eyes as if he was searching, once again, for something.

“Why do you ask so many questions?”

Then he proceeded to lean forward, and Himchan didn't know what to do as the tips of their noses brushed and their breathing started to mix.

“Do you not know that saying? ‘Curiosity kills the cat’?” With those last words, his lips met Himchan’s, lips moving along lips as he mumbled the words Himchan knew and understood all too well.

He didn't know what to do as Yongguk pushed his tongue forward, invading Himchan’s mouth and making his face flush completely.

Suddenly it was too hot and Himchan realised that whatever was happening, he didn't want it to continue and bringing his hands up he tried to push the other away. But he seemed to have forgotten the strength Yongguk possessed as he gripped the back of Himchan’s head, holding him easily as he if he wasn't even trying to push him away.

When the demon finally pulled away for breath, he licked his lips which were red and swollen, while bringing his hand forward to rub at Himchan’s own irritated ones.

As he went to move forward to capture another kiss, Himchan tried to move his head away. “No,” he said, but his words fell on deaf ears as Yongguk continued, leaning forward to bite at Himchan’s neck until it bled, lapping up the blood and kissing around the wound with soft, plush lips, contrasting completely with the pain.

“Yongguk-”

“Don't fight it, Kim Himchan, you will only make it harder,” he spoke against his skin, while his hand moved down, drawing patterns into Himchan’s stomach before travelling further and further south, until he gripped at where he knew he had the younger under his control.

Himchan’s breath hitched, at it was at that moment he realised just how much in danger he was.

Clenching his eyes shut, he prayed for something to happen, anything to make this living Hell he was enduring finish, as Yongguk’s palm rested on his crotch, fingers moving subtly against the thin fabric which was suddenly Himchan’s only source of defence.

Please, please, please, please-

“This is no fun,” Yongguk drew back, though Himchan felt like he could still feel his wet lips warming the wound he had created.

“Normally I would fuck you anyway, but I'm too tired, get out,” it was so quick, and Himchan was so relieved and grateful and shocked that he stumbled out of the room by tripping over his own feet.

Once he was alone, he breathed in deeply, and let his fingers brush gently over where Yongguk had kissed him.

He didn't know what to do.

 

かんぱい

 

Later on in the day, Himchan went to go approach Junhong, who he passed down one of the corridors after having lunch with everyone else.

Throughout the meal, Himchan tried to look away from Yongguk’s eyes, which feigned innocence, though Himchan could still feel his hands and lips all over him.

He needed to talk to Junhong and get Yongguk out of his head.

Once he found the younger, Himchan was quick to usher him into his own room where ears would not hear what they were not supposed to.

Himchan confronted Junhong, “If your Hoshi No Tama is so important to you, why have you not retrieved it?”

Junhong sent him a look of disbelief, and for the first time, an emotion which was something other than fear.

“You think I have not tried?”

Himchan suddenly felt stupid; of course Junhong had tried.

Then, with no added words from either, Junhong lifted up the sleeve of his Kimono to reveal large scars, dotted all along his skin, from his forearm to what Himchan guessed was his shoulder. The purity of the skin had been ripped to shred, and the smoothness one would normally expect under his sleeve was gone.

“This was a mild warning, he did it with his own hands,” Junhong explained, covering up the scars once more.

“I'm sorry,” Himchan said, not knowing what else to say to the Kitsune.

Gently, the Shogun rested a hand on the others shoulder, and continued in a hushed whisper, “I'll help you, I promise.”

And when Junhong looked into his eyes, it was at that moment realisation started to seep in.

“You're not a Ronin, are you?”

Himchan shook his head slowly.

Junhong sighed. “I gathered; you're too kind, too soft…” and then he paused, and slowly his eyes began to expand, “but that spy-”

“Was one of my own, I know,” Himchan casted his eyes downwards, feeling almost ashamed that someone else was aware of what he had done - the crime he had committed.

“This is too dangerous for you, I'm guessing you're trying to kill Yongguk?” Junhong said, gently prying Himchan’s hand off his shoulder.

“Someone has to do it,” Himchan answered simply.

Junhong shook his head, the fear returning in his eyes once again as he began to leave the room inch by inch.

“I'll pray for you, Kim Himchan, but not even that will help you at this moment in time.”

And with that, he slipped out of the room like a cloud of mist.

 

かんぱい

 

Himchan felt comforted by the faces of his friends once he saw them the next day, all unimaginably human and capable of empathy, something the warrior had been in great need of.

All except one.

Youngjae once again was joining them, however somehow Himchan didn't mind as much as last time; he no longer felt like an imposter, as it seemed himself, Daehyun and Jongup had formed an almost bond while Himchan was away.

“Junhong is a kitsune,” Himchan confirmed what they had guessed before, and slowly Youngjae nodded his head, his features growing dark.

“The young man?”

Himchan nodded and Youngjae shook his head, peering down into his large bowl of ramen.

“This means Yongguk is even more dangerous than we thought, if he has control over such a powerful spirit…”

“But he has not used him for anything malicious so far - he's done it all himself,” Himchan explained, not imagining Junhong being capable of anything Yongguk had done.

“Still,” Youngjae continued, “It’s like having a guard-dog; he may be nice at the moment, but if his owner gives him the order, he will have no other choice but to obey.”

“He said Yongguk had his Hoshi No Tama.”

“Yes, anyone who has a Kitsune’s Hoshi No Tama had control over the Kitsune - it is their source of power.”

“What should I do then?”

Youngjae thought carefully for a few moments, the serious demeanour oddly suiting him, until finally he spoke, “Nothing for now, there is nothing you can do anyway.”

Himchan felt like he had been defeated in a battle he had not yet taken part in.

At this moment, Daehyun turned to him, caring glances towards Jongup before back on Himchan, and saying, “We need you to find his weaknesses hyung, I know it's been hard, but we have been told that the Palace is growing impatient, and that soldiers will be sent down whether you find out or not if no progress has been made by you.”

Himchan gathered as much, but still he had room to protest, “But they will be slaughtered!”

“Honorary death,” Jongup reminded Himchan, and it was at that moment Himchan felt, for once, that the rules a Samurai followed were not completely sensible.

“He's weak at the moment,” Himchan stated quietly, explaining slowly as he remembered the previous morning how he had found Yongguk in such a state, “But he heals quickly, he would be fully recovered by the time the Imperial Army came to visit.”

Daehyun laid a hand on Himchan’s shoulder, and whether it was for comfort or reassurance or simply a gesture, the older did not know.

“Find his weaknesses, before more are killed.”

Himchan nodded, sealing his promise. “I will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how romantic yongguk
> 
> Xx Vict0ry xX


	7. 七SEVEN七

It was the next day in which the shopping Himchan had done the previous day was of use.

More Yakuza were meeting with Yongguk, however this time they attended earlier than expected and Sungwon had something in which he said he ‘needed’ to attend, and so himself and Yongguk had agreed that Himchan would occupy the guests while Yongguk was busy preparing himself.

It was strange to be in such a trusting position so soon, yet Himchan reminded himself that he had been given the greatest of opportunities to collect some important information.

Standing and keeping guard by the door, the bunch of animals had already begun to treat themselves to the alcohol, conversing amongst themselves and generally causing a racket, nothing that was particularly useful to Himchan.

Until one eyed the Shogun with a swift glance, and just as swiftly, rose to his feet and made his way to Himchan.

“Well aren't you a pretty thing?” His breath stank of saki, while his face was misshapen and grim, like the amount of fights he had been in had deformed his features.

His large hands placed themselves along Himchan’s sides suddenly, and the Shogun jolted in his stance before attempting to lean away from the ugly face which leered towards him.

“Come on, give us some entertainment.”

And then the door slid open, and Yongguk’s expression blatantly displayed that of a demon's.

“Get out,” he didn’t need to raise his voice for those two words alone to be menacing, as Himchan peeled himself away from between the man and the wall, slipping past Yongguk who he dared not even look at as he stood and waited outside, knowing that by Yongguk’s tone, Himchan had not been excused.

Once again the ladies in their black purity filed into the room, and with screams of terror muffled by the walls, each gang member was dealt with swiftly. Himchan felt filthy knowing that it had only been a few mere seconds ago in which they had been touching and slathering all over him, only to now be lying dead in a bath of their own blood.

Standing by the side of the door, trying to make sense of what had happened while also trying to forget what had just occured, Himchan tried to push back the screams of grown men into the depths of his clouded mind.

It wasn't long before the door opened again, and out stepped Yongguk, with flecks of blood decorating the silk he wore.

Himchan tried to remain still, not show any fear, as Yongguk turned on him like a predator on prey.

Except this look was different from the men before.

It wasn't hungry - it was possessive and as silent as death itself.

“I told you to keep an eye on them, not to let them drool all over you,” he hissed, inching closer to Himchan until their noses almost touched.

And then Himchan saw something else entirely in the demon's eyes.

“Are you...are you jealous?” He asked the question before he even had a chance to register what it was he had said.

Seemingly taken back, Yongguk’s eyes widened slightly, but he wasn't thrown-off completely and quickly regained himself.

“No,” the syllable was heavy and caused Himchan to cast his eyes downwards.

He could feel the lie, let alone see it.

Then door slid open once more, and the Kijo, except this time with bodies in their long, delicate fingers. Sliding the dead bodies along the floor, it was like a never-ending line as they pulled out every single gang member, all of them wearing the same red line across their neck.

Some had body parts neatly cut off, while others simply had blood still gushing from their noses or mouths.

“Clean up,” Himchan snapped his head towards Yongguk at the demon’s order, who held his line of sight with dark, serious eyes.

He seriously wanted Himchan to help clean up.

Knowing that he was better of doing what Yongguk said, Himchan swallowed the bile in his throat and nodded, turning back to the room and stepping inside.

There wasn’t as much blood as Himchan expected, but the occasional body part settled in certain parts of the room made him almost gag, not to mention the smell which seemed to overtake all his senses.

Bodies were still being dragged out, while some of the Kijo began to pick up the body parts, wrapping them in cloth. One came up to Himchan with a damp cloth, as if she had been expecting him to appear, and pointed at the floor before disappearing.

Desperately he tried to cease his shaking as he dropped onto his knees, his Kimono already beginning to taint with blood and…

There was more blood than Himchan thought.

As he began to mop at the floor, all the cloth did was absorb the blood and suddenly it was on his hands-

“Himchan hyung, let me do that,” a voice perked up from behind him, and Himchan had to shake himself back into sense as he turned to see Junhong standing above him, seemingly unphased by the horrific scene before his eyes.

Himchan wanted to protest, for some reason he wanted to prove that he could do it.

But he couldn’t.

Silently he passed the cloth to Junhong and wobbled to his feet, making his way out of the room. Yongguk was nowhere to be seen, and a sudden image flashed inside Himchan’s head.

Yongguk.

Bodies.

That’s not cow

Oni are known for this

Himchan could no longer feel the ground beneath him, and suddenly, it went black.

 

かんぱい

 

Blinking open his eyes, his lids felt heavy, like someone was applying pressure to them, however Himchan soon realised that the familiar feeling was simply the result of a proper night’s sleep, and finally managed to open his eyes.

He was not in his room, he gathered that much. It was larger and warmer, with candles and decorations, books and clothes.

And there was someone beside him.

Slowly Himchan turned his head, and blinked up at the man who looked down on him.

Yongguk.

“How do you feel?” He asked, sounding almost concerned.

Himchan didn’t respond, instead he attempted to sit up, in which Yongguk aided him with by placing a gentle hand on his lower back. Rubbing at his temples, there was a slight headache, along with bruises on his forearms, but other than that Himchan felt fine.

“Alright,” was Himchan’s bland answer.

Yongguk didn’t remove his hand, instead he let it rub soothing circles into Himchan’s spine. “I am sorry, my reaction to what had happened was not normal,,” he paused, both his speech and his actions, before adding, “I found those men one of the most sickening I have ever come across, I was going to kill them anyway.”

Himchan felt sick again at the mention of the Yakuza members, and attempted to pull away from Yongguk’s touch, no matter how comforting it felt.

“I cannot stand the blood,” he admitted in a rasp.

Yongguk stopped the circles once again. “You must get used to it,” he said, less like an order, more like a plea.

But Himchan knew, even if he lived to be as old as Yongguk, that he would never be able to get used to it like he did. It was in his nature, but it was not in Himchan’s.

“Why do you kill these people?” Himchan asked, genuinely curious. He knew that Yongguk didn’t necessarily want to, it was like he had said: it was his job.

A job that was also his life.

Instead of giving his usual explanation, the one that hid his true motives, Yongguk casted his eyes away, as if he was ashamed, and said simply, “It is what Oni do, except instead of torturing them in Hell, my job is to stay on Earth and devour the wicked.”

“But if they’re so wicked, why do they not become Oni themselves?”

“They are wicked, just not wicked enough.”

Himchan tried to catch Yongguk’s gaze, and when he did, he saw something unreadable in his eyes. He didn’t know whether it was a safe path to take, but he took it anyway.

“You were not born an Oni, right?”

“No.”

“Then, how did you become an Oni, Yongguk?”

And there it was, emotions Himchan never thought he would see on Yongguk’s face.

Sadness, loneliness and...regret.

So much regret.

Himchan didn’t care about the mission anymore, it was something that had nothing to do with him all of a sudden, something which seemed like a part of something Himchan had nothing to do with anymore.

He wanted to know why Yongguk looked so sad, what he had done to be sentenced to an immortal life of killing and bloodshed.

“You ask too many questions,” Yongguk murmured, but didn’t move nor take his eyes off Himchan. “Just don’t become one,” he added, before leaning forward and planting a kiss on Himchan’s own lips.

And this time it didn’t feel wrong.

It was bordering on right.

Soon Yongguk delved his tongue into Himchan’s cavern, pushing him back onto the futon so that his back was pressed against the soft material.

It started to grow hot, Yongguk’s skin pressed against Himchan’s, like a searing fire that was beginning to melt Himchan. But he didn’t mind, he accepted it, and slowly wound his arms around Yongguk’s neck, pulling him in closer because it was as if Himchan suddenly needed Yongguk.

The demon pulled away, gasping for his breath back and allowing Himchan to do so also, whilst surprisingly gentle fingers brushed against his temple and pushed strands of black hair out of the way as Yongguk looked down at him with eyes that matched his actions.

“You are so much easier than Junhong,” he smiled.

Himchan loosened his grip, feeling as if someone had just slapped him across the face.

What had gotten into him? At the end of the day, he was nothing but an object for Yongguk to fuck.

But if that was the case, then why hadn’t Yongguk already done it?

“He resists too much,” Yongguk continued, “but I like collecting pretty things.”

At those words, Himchan completely unhooked his arms from Yongguk’s neck, and laid them out beside him, knowing that he was in a vulnerable position but not caring anymore.

“I am not just a pretty thing,” he spoke bravely, managing to hide the fear that lied within him.

“You are whatever I say you are,” Yongguk argued, though his voice still remained soft, before bending down and capturing Himchan’s lips again, and Himchan had to go back to remembering that this was all for the Imperial Army because he no longer felt the passion he had done so before.

Moving his lips away from Himchan’s own, Yongguk began to nibble at Himchan’s neck, breathing heavily in his nape while his hand began to travel down south, pushing aside Himchan’s garments while light fingers trailed along his inner thigh, before landing on their desired place.

Himchan’s breath hitched and once again, all thoughts surrounding his mission disappeared as Yongguk’s hand began to stroke up and down, a rhythm which matched his kissing and biting, before moving along to the shell of his ear where he began to nibble and lick.

Himchan felt his lower region grow hotter and hotter and his fingers grabbed onto Yongguk’s Kimono, desperate for something to claw onto as his breathing got heavier and he tried to keep his lips tightly sealed.

And then Yongguk paused his actions for a moment, pulling slowly away from Himchan, much to his disappointment. His hands remained where they were however, but the Demon looked down at the younger with heavy eyes as his low voice asked, “Do you think what I'm doing is right?”

His voice was raspy and light, contrasting with the look he was giving Himchan.

The question was sudden and threw Himchan off, especially with the seriousness in the other’s tone, as well as a sense of…regret.

Once again, so much regret.

“I can see the right in it,” Himchan answered honestly, “there are too many people in this world living and breathing.”

With that, Yongguk nodded in agreement, and ducked down again to capture Himchan’s lips, while the younger asked himself: did I just agree with a demon?

 

かんぱい

 

“Are you okay now?” Junhong’s voice seemed like it was miles away when he spoke to Himchan, as the two sat in the garden with the moon watching over them, the momiji tree looming over them like an arched fire in the shimmering darkness.

Once the words had processed in Himchan’s head, he nodded. “Yes, I need to get used to it.”

Junhong sighed, “No, you do not.”

He then continued, “If we could get my Hoshi No Tama back, then I would be able to rise against Yongguk-”

“No, that would be too dangerous, I could not ask that from you...it’s my duty to protect others by stopping Yongguk,” Himchan explained, feeling like he almost had to remind himself of his purpose for being there.

“And whose duty is it to protect you?”

Himchan could not answer that question, and so he kept his mouth shut.

“It seems though, that Yongguk...almost cares for you…”

The Shogun snapped his head towards the Kitsune, shock causing him to stumble over his words. Yongguk was anything but caring, he was a demon and a cruel one of that.

“Impossible,” was all the human could come up with.

Junhong shrugged. “But even demons have feelings, especially those who used to be humans, they are, in fact, the most fragile on the inside,” the Spirit explained, his words allowing Himchan to click together pieces.

That explained why at certain times Yongguk suddenly seemed like he was...someone else.

His human self.

“He treats you differently from how he treats me; he pampers me in an attempt for me to comply more, but with you, it’s as if he cares.”

No, none of this made sense.

Yongguk obviously just wanted Himchan in order to sleep with him.

But then surely with the power he held, he would have been able to have done so already if that was his intention?

“I doubt it,” Himchan stated, standing up suddenly to take another look of the Koi in the pond, who swam amongst the crystal clear surface with not a care in the world. Then, he turned to the Kitsune, who looked up with him with large, moon-filled eyes, his shadow the shape of a fox.

“How long have you been here, Junhong-ah?” He decided to ask out of curiosity, while also being desperate to change the subject.

Junhong lowered his head, saying, “Too long, I only wish for it to end soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> too long
> 
> like this update
> 
> otl sorry busy weekend, shit monday, so had to post today
> 
> love you x
> 
> Xx Vict0ry xX


	8. 八EIGHT八

“The Imperial Army’s patience is drawing to a close, I know you're trying your best Hyung, but if there’s no further progress then they will have no choice but to organise an attack on Yongguk,” Daehyun explained, turning to Jongup who nodded, as he was the one who had met another soldier and received the information.   
But everyone knew, especially Himchan, that what the Army was suggesting was madness.  
“It will do nothing, he is a demon, he’s immortal,” Himchan added, as if that wasn't common knowledge already, while Youngjae nodded in agreement.   
“We understand this,” Jongup spoke up this time, “but we cannot do anything about it, unless you can give us some more information.”  
The pressure was finally starting to become present for Himchan, and he knew that if he wasn't able to give the Army something in order for them not to attack blindly, then they would do just that and he would be responsible.  
Playing with his fingers on the wooden table, the sickly smell of food choking him, the Shogun straightened his soldiers, looked Daehyun in the eye and said, “I will have the information next time I see you, I can guarantee it.”

 

 

かんぱい

 

 

Swallowing in deep breaths like it was water, Himchan sat in the garden, comforted by the tranquility, although still feeling like his heart was attempting to leap out of his chest.   
He waited and waited, even as the moon rose and he was longing for sleep, he knew what he had to do after his discussion with Daehyun and Jongup in the afternoon.  
Finally, after what felt like centuries, Yongguk emerged outside, with a confused look on his face, he made his way over to Himchan, his skin glowing from the moonlight.  
“Why are you out here at such a time?” He didn't sound angry, mostly curious, and sat himself beside Himchan on the rocks which looked over the pond.  
The chilly autumn breeze made Himchan shiver, but it wasn't nearly as cold as what it had been for the past few weeks, and the Shogun could only hope that Yongguk didn't see through the cold which was biting at Himchan and see that he was in fact also shivering from apprehension.   
“I needed some peace,” Himchan answered with half the truth.  
“Is something bothering you?” Yongguk asked, concern lacing his words, as if this was the first time Himchan seemed disturbed by his surroundings.  
But Himchan couldn't answer him, because instead he turned to the other and planted a kiss on his lips, rough and with purpose.   
Yongguk was stilled for a few seconds, seemingly shocked at what Himchan had just done, before very soon he was accepting it, just like how Himchan gathered he would. The kiss deepened, with Himchan very much wanting it to, even though there was a voice echoing in the back of his mind telling him how bad of an idea this was, he continued with what he had started.   
Yongguk pushed him back, almost forgetting what they were seated on until a piece of rock dug into Himchan’s lower back and he winced in pain. Noticing this, Himchan was surprised when Yongguk pulled back, however they had only just started and Himchan needed to continue if he was going to be able to go through the ordeal the entire way.   
Standing up, Yongguk remained seated and followed the other with wondrous eyes, until Himchan brought a hand to his neck, fingers trailing up to his jawline, along to his ear and then with just as much as softness, he leaned down and placed his lips back onto Yongguk’s, remaining in the kiss as he settled onto the older’s lap, straddling him and cradling his face in his palms.   
It seemed at this point Yongguk didn't care whether or not Himchan was completely out of his comfort zone, as his hands gripped firmly onto his hips, holding them down and desperate for more friction between the thin fabric of their kimonos. Himchan was no longer cold from the nights chills as his body felt like it was on fire, a flame against Yongguk’s own, dancing and attempting to fight against each other but only being able to merge as one.   
Fingers dancing along his hips, Yongguk let out a grunt as he allowed his hands to grip hard onto Himchan’s flesh as he stood up, holding onto Himchan while the younger wrapped his legs around the other's hips, until the two rolled onto the ground, Yongguk on top of Himchan and suddenly in complete control.   
There was no going back now.   
Swiftly their lips reconnected, except Yongguk’s hunger had increased dramatically and it felt like the cold grass underneath Himchan was melting. Moving his lips from Himchan’s own to his ear, he whispered, “You’re so beautiful,” whilst moving his hips forward, desperate to get rid of the barriers between himself and the man underneath him.   
Unwrapping his legs from Yongguk’s hips, Himchan kept his legs open while one of Yongguk’s hands travelled down, slipping down the front of Himchan’s garment and rubbing with rhythm at Himchan’s growing erection.   
For the first time, a moan slipped passed Himchan’s lips, escaping before he had the chance to contain it as his chest fluttered with the work of Yongguk’s fingers.   
With a slight mix of passion and frustration, Yongguk who, at this point, had taken over the dominant role completely, pulled up the bottom of Himchan’s Kimono and slipped off his under garments, before slipping his fingers into Himchan’s cavern, who sucked and breathed heavily around the sudden intrusion in his mouth.   
Kissing around his bare lower abdomen, inner thighs and hips, anywhere but where Himchan actually wanted his mouth to go, Yongguk then brought his fingers out of Himchan’s mouth and trailed them down, down and down and down…  
Himchan’s breath hitched.   
Yongguk skimmed the head of his arousement.   
Then with heavy breaths, Yongguk pressed his index finger inside of Himchan, the younger writhing and shaking a little, uncomfortable with the foreign feeling. But Yongguk allowed him to adjust, stilled for a few moments, allowing Himchan to not only get used to the physical feeling, but also the thought process of what he was doing and suddenly how wrong it was.   
“Move,” it was a shaky instruction, breathy and almost as gentle as the breeze which touched Himchan’s cheek, but Yongguk went by it nevertheless and slowly started to move his finger, the sensation something both painful and invigorating to Himchan.   
It was at that moment, underneath Yongguk, where Himchan released how intimate the whole scenario was and how vulnerable he was.   
Once Himchan was stretched, Yongguk generously added another two fingers, making sure Himchan was okay before pulling out.  
He took his time, being gentle, he handled Himchan like he was a delicate piece of China as Himchan felt something tap at his entrance.   
This was it.   
“Are you okay?” His deep voice interrupted the moment as smoothly as a blade cutting through grass, while he bent down and planted a kiss on Himchan’s forehead, the kiss searing a mark on the latter’s skin.   
Was he okay?  
Himchan gave a small nod, gripping onto Yongguk as he flowered him with kisses while pushing forward, until finally, they were connected.   
It was as if the world had paused, the trees no longer rustled from the breeze and the crickets no longer made any noise.   
Was Himchan okay?  
“Move,” he croaked the familiar words again, and with them, Yongguk nodded and gently began to move his hips.   
At first it hurt, even more so than the mental pain of what it was exactly Himchan was going through, until the movement started to arise something within Himchan, and he felt himself burning up even more so than usual and his mouth started to release noises Himchan didn't even know he could produce.   
Yongguk’s movements began to increase in speed, the neediness starting to overflow and filtering into Himchan.   
“I love you,” Yongguk bent down and muttered into Himchan’s ear, kissing along his neck and ear, biting until the area became red and sore, but it didn't hurt Himchan anymore.   
“I love you so much, Kim Himchan,” taboo words, but Himchan could only guess that Yongguk was saying them out of the heat of the moment.   
The pleasure began to overcome the male as soon he had his legs wrapped around Yongguk’s hips, bucking up to meet his thrusts as he started to moan incoherently.   
“Yongguk-ah...I-I’m,” he never got to finish his sentence however, as soon enough his moment of release came and in a flurry of groans, Himchan’s release painted both his and Yongguk’s abdomens.   
With a grunt, Yongguk also released, painting Himchan’s insides before crashing on top of the younger.  
Neither said anything - no one mentioned the ‘I love you’, instead, they lay in the grass and were soon succumbed by sleep. 

 

 

かんぱい

 

 

The nipping air was what awoke Himchan, despite being in the warm arms of Yongguk, when he opened his eyes he realised they were lying in the garden. Serene as it was, the memories of last night flooding back made Himchan shiver and he broke his eyes open even more, rubbing at them and taking a small glance at Yongguk, as if hoping that he would no longer be who he feared it would be.   
However, Himchan was stilled in shock as lying beside Himchan was Yongguk, but not how he had ever seen him before.   
His skin was a dark, bloody red, whilst long, black horns stretched out of his head. Settled in the middle of his temple though, was what seemed to be a third eye, closed and resting like his other two.   
Suddenly all three flickered open, amber in colour and Himchan jumped back in shock, feeling his lower half ache and his heart jump into his throat.   
It took Yongguk a few moments to register the fear on Himchan’s face, before he took a look at his hands, containing six fingers and long, claw-like black nails, before swiftly he transformed back into the form Himchan was used to seeing and stood up, collecting his Kanabo that was thrown a few meters away, and rushing back inside without another word.   
Himchan had almost forgot Yongguk was a demon. 

 

 

かんぱい

 

 

“I have heard many stories that the third eye of a spirit is their weak spot, do you think this applies to Yongguk?” Himchan asked Junhong, as the two sat inside his room with tea.   
“Maybe,” Junhong thought for a moment, legs crossed, before adding, “I do not have one, but I never thought about Yongguk’s, though I don't think you could ever harm him, not with his Kanabo by his side,” the young spirit commented, which brought Himchan back to when the demon had stood up abruptly and grabbed his Kanabo.   
If he had been quicker, he could have ended the demon right there in his sleep.  
“Maybe not me, but what about an army?”   
Junhong looked at Himchan with dark, warning eyes.   
He understood why Himchan was there, but he was still worried.   
The worry was inevitable, as so was the danger.  
But Junhong said nothing.  
Later on, Himchan went to meet up with the rest of his subordinates, sitting down as they ate, he felt his stomach flip at the sight of the food.   
Anything had become capable of making him feel queasy.   
“Yongguk, when in his demon form, has a third eye - he keeps a Kanabo by his side in order to protect himself when he's in his demon form, specifically his third eye, if we take away the Kanabo, we take away one of the barriers.”  
At these words, both Daehyun’s and Jongup’s faces lit up, so why was it that Himchan couldn't share their enjoyment in this discovery?  
“This is excellent news that you have progressed, will you be able to get more information?” Asked Daehyun, and swallowing down his pride, which should have been swelling, Himchan nodded.   
“I shall inform the Imperial Army immediately,” Jongup finished up on his food and left the table with a great bow towards Himchan, before dashing away.  
With curiosity, Youngjae turned to Himchan.  
“How did you manage to see him in his demon form? I heard that Oni who mask themselves as humans only reveal their true selves in very few instances,” he explained.   
Himchan shook his head, staring blankly at the spot where Jongup had previously been sitting.   
“It does not matter.”  
But it did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chap is so late
> 
> bit hectic my life
> 
> also i struggle to write smut with motivation
> 
> but i feel its important
> 
> ill see if you can guess why >;)
> 
>  
> 
> Xx Vict0ry xX


	9. 九NINE九

There were few moments when Himchan felt content in his surroundings, however with a book in his palms and his futon a comfort around his body, he had been blessed with one of those moments.

The calmness of the still night was interrupted, however, by the sliding of the door and the voice of Sungwon by the entrance of his room. “Yongguk requires your presence,” he spoke rather formerly, and while Himchan wanted to ask why Yongguk was asking for him at such a time and without any prior warning, instead he settled his book down and rose to his feet, bowing towards Sungwon in respect for the demon before slipping past him and heading to Yongguk’s room, in which he had memorised the journey to by that point.

He knocked on the door to make Yongguk aware of his presence, before sliding open the door.

The other was knelt down on the floor, looking down at his knees and facing away from Himchan, muttering inaudible nonsense under his breath.

Out of nowhere, Himchan felt the need to be cautious, and gently placed one foot in front of the other.

“Yongguk?” He called, but there was no response.

Stopping a few steps away from the male, he said nothing until he rose from his feet, as if he was a puppet on string, and turned around to face Himchan with an expression that gave nothing away.

“You asked for me?” Himchan enquired, but Yongguk didn't respond, instead he stepped closer and closer, until his lips met Himchan’s, gently at first, a simple touch, until they started to become greedy.

Himchan let himself go with it at first, on a boat in rapids, he simply managed to stay afloat.

That was until Yongguk slipped his kimono off his shoulder and began to bite along his neck until it bled, the soreness like nothing Yongguk had inflicted on Himchan before, and even when he muttered ‘stop’ Yongguk seemed unable to hear him as he backed him against a wall.

“Yongguk-”

Himchan pushed at the other’s torso; something wasn't right.

His kisses were sloppy and his actions aggressive.

“Yongguk, stop!” He rose his voice, and finally, Yongguk heard him.

And for some reason, he did as he was told, and stopped.

Neither said anything, simply gazed into each other’s eyes, with Himchan noticing a look that shimmered in Yongguk's oculars.

Pain.

“What's wrong?” He half whispered, genuinely curious and worried.

Yongguk avoided his gaze, attempting to pull at Himchan’s kimono again which was already halfway down his shoulder, though his actions were slower and more distracted.

“I do not need to explain myself to you, you just need to comply,” and he leaned forward to kiss at Himchan’s exposed neck again, only to be pushed away by the younger once more.

“No, Yongguk, I want to know...I'm worried,” it was true, but Himchan never thought he would admit it aloud.

He thought Yongguk would feel better if he told him what was wrong, but whether he would actually do that or not was a different story entirely.

The other pulled away slowly, his shoulders dropping, the aggressiveness gone. He seemed so lost, so sad and broken, and played with the silk of Himchan’s clothing.

Unconsciously, Himchan began to run circles into Yongguk’s lower back, unknowing whether it was supposed to be a comfort for himself or for Yongguk.

“Nightmares,” he spoke finally, looking anywhere but at the man in front of him, “of my family, dead, because of me, hundreds of years ago yet the nightmares are so vivid it feels like yesterday...and the woman of my life, dead too.”

“I killed her because she ran away with my brother, like the years we spent with each other meant nothing. But something arose in me once I saw her blood on my hands, and so I killed my brother, then the rest of my family and her family.”

He swallowed, and Himchan felt his grip tightening, even though what Yongguk was telling him was horrid, Himchan’s heart ached for the older for some reason.

“I was a good child,” he continued, “but after I killed her and my brother, an insanity inside of me that I had never encountered before appeared and…and...”

“That's how you became an Oni,” Himchan whispered, finishing his sentence, finally managing to catch eyes with the other, whose eyes had glassed over and looked so, so broken.

Yongguk shook his head, tugging Himchan closer.

“Make the pain go away Kim Himchan, please,” he spoke against his lips, voice raspy and full of hurt, and unable to resist, Himchan slid his arms upwards and brought Yongguk closer so that their lips met in a passionate embrace.

 

かんぱい

 

The next day while Yongguk was in a meeting with Sungwon and more Yakuza, Himchan and Junhong sat once again in Junhong’s room, which was much more glamorous and furnished compared to Himchan’s.

The younger sat down opposite Himchan and winced, attempting to mask whatever pain he was in but failing terribly.

“You are in pain?” Himchan asked.

“Yongguk was rough with me yesterday,” he answered simply, and Himchan felt his heart being squeezed, until he remembered how bad of a state he was in, and realised that to Yongguk, Junhong was just a pretty object.

Before Himchan had talked to him, he must have abused Junhong pretty bad as an outlet, and that made Himchan’s heart reach out towards Junhong -  a beautiful spirit who was used as pain relief, kept in a cage with his wings tied.

But Himchan was able to get Yongguk to open up, being able to save himself, he looked past Yongguk’s brash actions and saw him for who he truly was.

Why was that?

“Do you not heal?”

Junhong shook his head. “I do not have the ability at the moment.”

Himchan looked down at his crossed legs, and told the Kitsune about what had happened yesterday, about how Yongguk had told him the story of how he had become an Oni.

“You must have magical words Kim Himchan,” Junhong smiled, but Himchan couldn't bring himself to do the same.

That morning, when Himchan awoke in the arms of Yongguk, his third eye was visible again, and it would have been so easy for Himchan to end him there and then with a single blow.

Yet he didn't.

He went back to sleep.

Why didn't he kill him when he had the chance?

“He's more emotional than I thought,” Himchan observed, not really focusing on his words.

“His story must have been bad,” Junhong stated, big eyes glancing up towards Himchan, who nodded in agreement.

“It was, but I cannot help but feel bad for him; he must live with that guilt forever, not to mention the nightmares,” Himchan explained, remembering the pain that Yongguk showed Himchan, with his actions and words, it was one of the most human things Himchan had ever been exposed to.

Their conversation was abruptly interrupted by the sound of a shriek of pain, the voice belonging to Yongguk.

Both glancing at each other with worry, they shot out of the room and made their way to the meeting place, where Yongguk was crouched down outside the doors, clutching at his head and hissing in pain whilst smoke rose from his concealed face, as if he was burning.

Horrendous coughs came out of his mouth and with a raspy, loud voice, he growled with blatant anger, “Kill them, kill them all!”

Sungwon stopped fussing after him as the Kijo suddenly appeared, already dressed in their dark attire, they passed Yongguk quickly and went inside the room to deal with the gang members like usual, swiftly and without further instructions.

Still coughing, Yongguk was shaking and very quickly threw up.

“What happened?” Junhong finally asked.

Hauling Yongguk up onto his feet, Sungwon allowed the male to lean against him as he answered simply with a dark tone, “They threw soybeans at him.”

Before he could think otherwise, Himchan stepped forward and said, “Let me take him, you take care of them.”

Sungwon eyed him. “Are you sure?”

Himchan nodded, as with slight hesitance, the older passed Yongguk to Himchan, who gently guided him to his quarters, holding onto him gently in fear he would be sick again.

Once there, he settled down the man who had stopped shaking and settled with simply holding onto his face, which through the gaps of his nimble fingers, Himchan could see was painfully red in patches, like a burn.

Stepping back, he grabbed a cloth and the jug of water that was stood in the corner of the room and poured the contents of the jug onto the cloth, before returning to Yongguk.

“Let me,” he spoke with care, managing to convince the elder to part his hands. Thankfully, it wasn't as bad as Himchan had thought, with red, bumpy patches covering parts of his face, already he could see the burn was beginning to slowly heal, but he pressed the damp material to soothe it nevertheless.

“I don't understand, why would you help me after what I told you?”

Himchan scoffed, letting Yongguk lay his own hand on top of Himchan’s which was lessening the burning sensation.

“You are a demon, are you not?” Himchan stated in a question, “I expected no less.”

Though what Yongguk had told him shocked him, it was more the emotion and guilt the demon felt behind the story that shocked him more than anything.

“But it is almost like you...care,” Yongguk said, the eye that wasn't red and sore looking up at Himchan questioningly.

Himchan removed his hand.

Looking down at Yongguk, he no longer saw a demon.

He simply saw a man who did wrong, and understood he did wrong.

But what had happened had happened, and he had to live with that. No one could receive a more harsh punishment.

“I do,” Himchan shocked himself with his own words, but let his mind speak openingly, “hating on you and what you did will not change what you did. I can only take you as you are now, mistakes are made and some are just worse than others,” he explained.

The majority of Yongguk’s face was almost healed, though still sore-looking, and his eyes said things Himchan knew he would never be able to say himself.

“Do you regret what you did?” He asked, a simple question, but the most important.

Yongguk blinked slowly, opening his wide eyes to look at Himchan pleadingly. “Everyday,” he answered simply.

Himchan brought his hand to Yongguk’s face, stroking the smooth skin with his thumb, over the bumps and roughness of the rash and towards his lips, soft and gentle. Without any need for more words, Himchan bent down to capture those lips once more, feeling his stomach flip as he did so.

 

かんぱい

 

After Yongguk had completely healed, Sungwon said it was best for him to rest for the remaining moments of the day, whilst Himchan went to town to collect some more water.

As he made his journey, he questioned whether or not it was right to tell Daehyun and Jongup of the soybeans.

He scowled at himself; he had a duty, of course it was right.

But what about Yongguk?

Shaking his head of all the contaminated thoughts that ran wild, Himchan made his way to the usual meeting place, later than usual as they had all finished their meals, and sat across from Youngjae and Daehyun, who had to pause their bickering to greet Himchan.

“I found another weakness to Yongguk,” he said before he could take back his words, but without the pride he thought he would.

There was a sinking feel inside of him as he spoke, and he could only desperately hope that he would be able to mask it.

Daehyun and Jongup turned to him, eyes wide and hopeful.

“Well go on then,” Youngjae was the one to say something.

“Soybeans,” Himchan almost choked on the three syllables.

“What about then?”

“You throw them at him, they burn him,” he explained, and already it was too late.

What was wrong with him?

He had a duty, that was why he was there in the first place.

“This is great news!” Daehyun bellowed, further adding, “reinforcements are on that way, they will be sneaking around the property some time in the upcoming days, it will be a smooth operation, but if we know another weakness then it shall be even smoother,” he smiled and glanced at Jongup, who with a bow, stood up and patted Himchan on the shoulder, the pat feeling like lead weights being thrown onto his shoulder.

“I shall inform them, thank you Himchan hyung, you have done very well,” he stated, before leaving.

Nodding, Youngjae agreed once the young man had left, “Indeed, you will be relieving a lot of people pain.”

Swallowing the bitter taste in his throat, Himchan mirrored his nod.

“Indeed, I will be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooh shit
> 
> one chapter left
> 
> thank you sm for your comments <3
> 
>  
> 
> XxVict0ryxX


	10. 十TEN十

The rain thundered down, shaking the room Himchan and Junhong were settled inside. They kept close, having only candles and each other’s bodies to keep themselves warm, as well as furs which brought comfort to Himchan’s skin, despite him knowing that they had been slain for no other purpose other than for the pleasure of people.

It had grown dark outside quickly, which was to no surprise, yet unlike other Autumn nights, it brought with it a eeriness which overwhelmed both human and spirit.

“They will be here soon,” Himchan remarked to Junhong without having to elaborate on who he was talking about, though it was more of a reminder to himself than his friend on what was about to occur.

He knew that they would attack late, when Yongguk was most vulnerable, yet the relief he had been expecting to feel weeks beforehand was at that moment nonexistent.

“Why do you not seem happy about that?” Junhong asked, not turning to look at Himchan, but with his eyes closed, listening to the thunder and feeling the beat of raindrops against wood.

“You will be free soon,” Himchan went over Junhong’s question, but the Kitsune understood what was happening. Although for his species he was considered young, even being naive enough to be captured by an Oni, he was still centuries older than Himchan, and carried knowledge he wasn’t even aware that he himself posessed.

Turning to look at Himchan, he said the words both of them knew but never dared say, “You love him.”

Himchan returned his gaze, intense and full of honesty, yet his mouth could only bring denial. Standing up, he stepped away from Junhong - away from the truth.

“You speak nonsense, Junhong, Kitsune or not,” he spat out the words, having a sudden urge to leave the room and all the secrets that were being unveiled in it.

Junhong shook his head, slowly and clearly. “This is dangerous, Himchan, I have a feeling you will let your feelings get in the way of what needs to be done-”

“I will not!” Himchan turned, to look down at Junhong, who seemed unphased by his sudden raised voice.

“So you admit you have feelings?”

Himchan froze.

Once again, he shook his head, and turned a blind-eye on what it was Junhong was saying to him, wishing to block his ears and return back to Tokyo, where everything was easier and he was but a normal Shogun going about his duties.

What had happened to that life?

Never had he wanted to go back home so strongly.

“There are more harmful things in the world…” Himchan was muttering nonsense and he knew it, yet he felt like he still had to justify what it was he wanted: for Yongguk not to die.

That was it, he didn’t want Yongguk to die.

But it was too late.

Junhong still captured his words, despite the sound of the rain overpowering them, and the content in them made his concern only grow dramatically. Rising to his feet, he made his way over to Himchan, smoothly as if approaching a fragile animal.

“There are more harmful things in the world, but that does not mean what Yongguk is doing is right...he’s gotten into your head-”

Himchan whipped around, Junhong’s words starting to irritate his ears, he glared at the taller with eyes that resembled fire.

“No one, has gotten into my head,” he argued firmly.

“He has,” Junhong was beginning to plea at this point, desperate to get logic back to Himchan, a warrior who should have known better than to let his judgement be clouded by the poisoned words of a demon. “He has and you need to ignore it and know that what you have done is the right thing, and that lots of people will benefit by it.”

For a minute, it seemed like the words had sunk into Himchan, as he averted his gaze down, thinking carefully about what it was Junhong was saying.

And then he remembered what Yongguk had said, the pain behind his eyes, the suffering, and all the Shogun could think was that he deserved a second chance, not torture and torture then a painful death.

“But what about Yongguk?” Was Himchan’s reply.

“Himchan, Yongguk is a demon - demon die!” Junhong grabbed at the human’s shoulders, long fingers curling into the cold silks of Himchan’s clothes.

“No one should have to die!”

“So you want Yongguk to continue killing, continue abusing? What about me, Himchan? What about that spy? What about Fukuoka? What about you?”

Breathing heavily, Junhong’s breath mixed with Himchan’s, but neither said anymore as without another word, Junhong’s exhausted head leaned forward and rested against Himchan’s, leading their foreheads to exchange a gentle kiss.

The door slid open swiftly, and the two jolted in surprise, turning to see Yongguk by the door.

Junhong quickly brought his head away from Himchan’s, only to realise they were both still gripping onto each other passionately, and so removing his hands quickly as well.

Himchan locked eyes with Yongguk, whose own eyes for the first time in a long while, were unreadable.

“I should have known,” Yongguk’s voice brought power and betrayal with it, and it was only when Himchan pictured the position himself and Junhong were in as Yongguk walked-in on them, that he understood the situation and immediately began to shake his head.

.”No, Yongguk-”

“Silence, I do not want to hear anymore,” he growled, and making his way to Himchan with eyes of thunder, ignored Junhong like he wasn’t even present in the room, he grabbed Himchan’s wrist and leaned in close, so that their noses were almost touching.

“I should kill you, I should kill you slowly and painfully because you are mine and no one else's, because that is what I did the last time I caught my lover with my own brother, and because I know,” he paused for a moment, waiting for Himchan to look him in the eyes, as he said the words, “because I know, who you truly are.”

Himchan’s breath hitched, his heart beating so fast it felt like it was no longer beating.

He knew.

“I did not kill you, because I was going to wait for the right moment,” he gripped onto Himchan’s wrist harder, his nails digging into his skin painfully, “but then you...you did that thing...where you smiled at me and were nice to me and completely bewitched me...I forgot what my real purpose was anymore.”

Himchan realised there and then that both he and Yongguk, despite being on opposite sides of the battlefield, had experienced exactly the same problem. They both had duties to perform, yet somewhere in the middle, they had lost track.

And now they were completely lost.

“I love you, Kim Himchan, and I hate myself for it,” with that, he let go of Himchan’s wrist, leaving behind deep, purple marks already.

But just as Himchan was about to say what he needed to say, more important than the fact that the Imperial Army were on their way or that Yongguk needed to leave as soon as possible, the demon turned his head, as if ashamed to look at Himchan, and said simply, “Go.”

It felt like someone was wrapping their hands around Himchan’s throat, slowly choking him, as he attempted to step forward and get a word in, ignoring the look Junhong was sending him from behind Yongguk’s shaking posture. “Wait, Yongguk, you have to listen-”

“I do not want to hear anything more from your sickening mouth.”

“No, but you don’t understand-”

“Silence.”

“The Imperial Army are coming, you’re in dang-”

“Silence!”

It was the loudest Himchan had ever heard Yongguk, more so than when he was in front of gang members and killers, and it made Himchan freeze, as he saw the true demon in Yongguk’s eyes.

“Leave, or I will kill Junhong right now.”

The sudden threat made Himchan look at said spirit, whose eyes widened, pure and cornered, like an animal.

He wanted to say those words, those words that Yongguk needed to hear from Himchan’s own mouth.

But instead he obeyed, because it was no longer just about him, and turning on his feet, fled from Yongguk, though he knew exactly where he was going.

 

かんぱい

 

The rain pelted down, as if like everything else in Himchan’s life, it had something against him. Black locks sticking to his skin, Himchan ran as fast as he could, faster than he had ever done so in battle, despite the silk around his limbs straining as it began to stick together.

Once he broke out of the woods, off the path which led from the town to the Sukiyaki Zukuri, he came across the road which made it’s way between the town and the woods, in which a small group of Samurai stood, unfazed by the rain.

Amongst them, he noticed Daehyun and Jongup, with surprisingly Youngjae standing beside them, looking informal next to their elite uniform.

Ignoring his sore feet, Himchan stumbled towards them, the soldiers who were unable to recognize him turning their weapons towards him, before Daehyun ordered them to stand down and came to Himchan’s side with deep, concerned eyes.

“Hyung! I thought you were in Yongguk’s place!” He yelled over the rain.

Himchan shook his head, the name ‘Yongguk’ making him feel like he was drowning. “Don’t go down there, Daehyun, call off the attack!”

“We can’t!” Jongup slipped by Daehyun’s side, gesturing to the woods, “they’ve already gone down!”

At those words, Himchan paused, looking around him, he noticed there was only a handful of warriors - nowhere near enough to go slay a demon.

Of course they had already gone.

“They went around the back of the residence,” Daehyun added, lowering his voice, he asked a distraught looking Himchan, “Hyung, what’s wrong?”

What was wrong?

Himchan didn’t even know anymore.

He turned around desperately, trying to search for anything that would help the situation, before laying eyes on Youngjae once again, and stepping up to him, grasped the Bakeneko by the shoulders and shook him.

“You need to send some sort of psychic message!”

“I-I can’t do that!” Youngjae stuttered, baffled by the madman he once knew to be a calm, ordinary Samurai.

Only Oni could do this to such a noble man.

Again, Himchan paused his actions, and assessed the situation.

They couldn’t stop the Imperial Army,

But maybe Himchan could.

He was fast before, he could do it again.

Ignoring Daehyun and Jongup, Himchan let go of Youngjae and dashed back into the woods, ignoring the pain in his feet and the dangerous thrumming of his heart as traced his steps in a clumsy run.

Please let him be okay, please let him be okay, please let him…

Finally he arrived back at the place he had been so afraid of, a place where he wanted to leave desperately, but now he was desperate to see.

Or more importantly, the person inside.

But he was too late.

The Imperial Army were beginning to file out, coughing and wheezing, leading Himchan to notice that half of the Sukiyaki Zukuri was actually on fire, the forest only being spared of destruction by the pouring of the rain.

It took him a few moments to register what was happening, until he took one step, then another, leading him to break into a run again, ignoring the soldiers who yelled at him to stop because Yongguk was in there and Himchan had to see him, whether it was dangerous or not.

Their last encounter wasn’t going to end like how it did.

After managing to make his way inside, it was difficult to see through the smoke, making the familiar hallways a dull grey while the walls were painted violent oranges and reds.

Himchan checked through all the rooms, not seeing anyone except from a few slain Kijo, lying beautifully in their long, black hair and just as black blood. He also came across Sungwon, who lay in his true form, with his three eyes opened wide and distressed, telling the story of his last few seconds of living.

Then, as he made his way closer to Yongguk’s room, closer to the fire, he stopped in his tracks as a mystical creature appeared in front of him, on the opposite side of the hallway.

His fur was beautiful, a white, cloudy colour, tinted orange by the fire behind him, with the most striking icy blue eyes that glowed red with the flames. Behind him were three tails, and his long legs stepped forward like he was in no hurry, whilst clamped between his powerful jaws was a glowing, sapphire sphere. 

Himchan looked at Junhong, and Junhong looked at Himchan.

The Kitsune gave a swift nod of his head, and Himchan knew that he was only trying to protect him, before dashing away to safety.

Himchan pursued forward.

Finally, he came to Yongguk’s room, and pulled open the door to see that to his relief, Yongguk was there, though in his true form, Himchan still recognised him.

He ignored the flames, the smoke choking him and the unbearable heat as he made his way to Yongguk, who unlike Sungwon, had his eyes closed, almost like he was in a peaceful sleep.

There was a long, bleeding cut across his third eye, and his skin was painful looking and irritated, not to mention burnt slightly from the fire.

Himchan kneeled by his side and grabbed his six fingered hand, begging for him to hear him once, just once before his suffering was over, to know that Himchan wasn’t like his previous partner, that he loved him and always would.

“I love you,” he said, voice hoarse from the fire, but the strongest it had ever been since the moment he had first encountered Yongguk,

Cradling his hand, Himchan stroked it with the pad of his thumb, as if attempting to revive something within Yongguk, then once he realised there would be no response, he brought the hand up to his lips and gently placed a kiss on the tender area.

“I love you too.”

Himchan’s eyes shot open, sore and glassy from both the heat and his tears, but Yongguk’s own eyes weren’t open, yet the other could see his chest slowly rise and fall.

“You need to go,” Yongguk rasped.

“I do not.”

“Himchan-”

“I am not leaving your side,” he held Yongguk’s hand tightly, “Yongguk, you are the most human person I have ever met, and you do not deserve to die alone.”

With those words, a slow smile made its way along Yongguk’s lips, gentle and kind and so full of hope.

“It does not hurt anymore Kim Himchan.”

Himchan smiled.

“I am glad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that is it
> 
> sort of open ending
> 
> sort of not
> 
> hope you enoyed and thank you all so much for the lovely comments!
> 
> if you have any questions ask on my tumblr (swiss-swissmiss) ;p
> 
> thank you and lots of love!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> p.s
> 
> i have a new story coming out soon, maybe even tomorrow? (if not next sunday) its a daejong fic and its veeery different from this fic, but maybe exactly what you need after this traumatic experience? hahaha
> 
> Xx Vict0ry xX

**Author's Note:**

> i havent really written anything like this before
> 
> so if things are innacurate, i am sorry
> 
> (a lot of things are probably incorrect)
> 
> based on a post made by zainbap on tumblr, i asked for permission beforehand so don't worry
> 
> leggo
> 
> Xx Vict0ry xX


End file.
